More than just a Pretty Face
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Co-writer: E. Scribbles – Olivia Benson has fallen head-over-heels for ADA Casey Novak. She's asked her out time and time again, always getting shot down, but it doesn't stop her. What happens when an encounter lands Olivia as her uninvited dinner guest? And why has Casey been pushing her away? Does she really hate the idea?
1. Date Interrupted

More than just a Pretty Face

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 1: Date Interrupted**

Olivia had been actively pursuing Casey Novak for weeks…and been actively put in her place several times, but it wasn't stopping her. She was never normally the sort of person to go after someone so aggressively, but there was just something about Casey that kept her trying any way she could think of.

She was currently sitting in a restaurant watching Casey on a date with a man she knew wouldn't suit her, and she toyed with the rose she held for her, biding her time before she went over and saved her.

She saw him get up to use the restroom and walked up behind her, placing the rose beside her drink. "Casey, I know you don't want anything to do with me, but I just..." she sighed.

She gave a sigh, looking down at the rose before looking up. "I guess it would be stupid of me to assume you were here having dinner and you just happened to spot me?"

She smiled. "Nope. I know you've put me down a hundred times, but I won't give up. There's a reason your other dates haven't worked out. Haven't you noticed? I haven't always been here, yet when I ask, you say it just didn't work out. You deserve someone who appreciates you, treats you right, special. I believe that's why no one else has stayed and why you should, at least, give me a chance. I bet no one appreciates that sparkle you get when you're really happy more than me."

Casey's eyes returned to the rose, and her fingers played with it for a moment before she went to speak, but was interrupted by her date returning.

He offered Olivia as smile as he sat down. "We've already ordered. Thanks."

She sighed. "I'm not... Well, my food should be at my table soon. Casey, you may be one person to everyone, but, to me, you're the only one." And she walked back to her table

Several minutes later, as Olivia was looking down at her steak that suddenly looked unappealing, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She expected to see Casey, but instead saw her date. He offered a smile. "Sorry. About before. She's gone to the toilet. If you like, I can leave and you can take my place?"

"Oh, but I...I just...God, I feel like an idiot. Why-why would you offer, anyway? Besides, she's turned me down like 100 times."

"Because when I asked who you were, she found it really had to tell me, and I think she wanted to follow you. And I'm a secret romantic. So go. I won't offer again."

She nodded. "What do I tell her?" she asked, grabbing her plate as she walked over to take his seat.

"Tell her…call me tomorrow."

She nodded. "I call you or she does...sorry I just wasn't expecting this."

He smiled, picking up his jacket. "She can call me or you can." he winked and dropped some money for his meal before leaving.

She smiled, but inwardly flinched at how Casey would probably react.

Casey returned a few moments later, a glare on her face. "What have you done?"

"Nothing. H-he offered. Really. Ask him. I-I didn't mean for this to happen."

Casey sighed, sitting back down. "Well, I paid for this wine, so I'm going to drink it, but this is not whatever you'd like it to be, okay?"

She nodded. "Deal. Nice dress."

She gave a nod. "Thank you."

"H-he said he asked you who I was and that you had trouble answering...that you, maybe, wanted to follow me. I didn't expect this. Wanted, yeah, but..."

"I wanted to follow you to…tell you it was inappropriate to follow me, Olivia!"

"I realize all of this, but...I just can't stop thinking about you. Don't you think I find it weird too? That I'm following you around? I've never done anything like this before, but no one's ever made me feel like you do. I can't push it away. At first I tried, but it made it worse. I know you don't think of me like this. But I can't stop feeling this way. Haven't you ever felt like that?"

Her heart hammering in her chest, Casey just shrugged, looking down at her food and cutting it furiously.

"Careful, lest you cut off that manicured finger," she commented, cutting her steak and taking a bite.

She sighed and took a large sip of wine, filling her glass again.

Olivia shook her head, continuing to eat.

They sat in silence for almost an hour before Casey finally burst out with, "What?! What encouragement have I ever given you?! It doesn't matter what you feel, what anyone feels! Feelings don't matter in this world anymore! You need to marry for money or power or position, you can't just follow people around like a lost puppy!"

"None," she said simply, "I just refuse to quit. Why don't feelings matter? Money and power... they won't make you happy...or, at least, keep you happy, for long."

"They're what you need to get on at work and what else is there?"

"You can't work forever and be happy 24/7 Casey!"

"You work 24/7…except when you're following me."

"Doesn't mean it's the life I always want. And what's closing your mind on me?"

"You want things from me I can't give. To anyone. Especially you."

"Such as?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine. It's fair. I won't push. So...even if I had all that, you'd still never give me a shot, huh?" she finished her stake. "Very kind, counselor," she cleared her throat, paying for her dinner. "You never know what someone's true colors are until they're out of their element, I guess," she laid the money on the table, plus more than enough for Casey, if she chose to let her. "See you, Novak."

"…Olivia."

She turned. "Yes?"

"…I have felt like that about someone. I think I still do."

"Ah well, good for you. Maybe you'll be happy after all, with power and money," she bit.

"This person doesn't have those things. I was taught, growing up, that's what I should seek. And that's all I've seen people striving for at work. So no matter what I feel…I can't."

"But it's your life. You don't always have to do what you're taught."

"Don't I?" Casey asked, sipping at her wine.

She shook her head. "No, but if...they make you happy, go for it. I believe all most parents want is for their kids to be happy, don't you?"

"It's not just my parents. It's society. How could I keep my job or advance if I was dating a female cop?"

"Well, for starters, you wouldn't have to shout it from any rooftop. You could keep it to yourself a certain amount of time. Do you think she could?"

"People find things out, Olivia. There's not even any point having this conversation."

"Yes there is. Because our lives don't have to be broadcasted. If...it's a problem, just don't label it."

"It's not me who labels things, it's everyone else. Look, forget it. It was a mistake to stay. You don't understand, just like I thought you wouldn't." She stood, pulling her jacket on.

Olivia took her wrist. "Then explain it to me because you've just opened a door you know I'll never let you close. You shouldn't care what others think. I don't. I've...only ever told Cragen and that was because it was case-specific. I just...hadn't found the right person, until you. And...if you feel like that, what's really stopping us? Fear?"

"I'M stopping it. There is NO us." She pulled her arm from Olivia and made for the door.

Olivia followed, holding the door. She walked out after her. "I've never seen you back from anything you believed in, but... if you want platonic and professional, you've got it."

"I've never seen you stop until you get anything you want, so somehow I don't believe that."

She turned from walking to her car. "I didn't think you felt that way about me, so there's a first time for everything, isn't there?"

A smile pulled at Casey's mouth and she looked at her for a moment before turning towards the taxi queue.

Olivia sighed, getting into her car and leaving.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

_Okay guys, I know we haven't updated Cabin Fever for quite some time. The truth is...we kinda ran out of steam. It's not over...yet, but close. We've just been working on so many others to get our creative juices flowing. I promise we'll get back to that story sometime!_

Please R&R!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	2. Rose Petals

More than just a Pretty Face

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 2: Rose Petals**

When Olivia got to work the next morning, on top of the pile of paperwork, there was a single rose petal. She looked around, then her phone beeped with a text message.

"I got a beautiful rose last night on a date."

"Must've been quite the romantic. Lucky guy."

"It was actually a woman."

"Oh. And do you feel anything for who gave it to you?"

Casey's hands were shaking as she replied. She'd barely slept the night before, unable to stop thinking. She read her message several times before deleting most of it and hitting send. "Yes."

Olivia smiled. "Thank you. How about lunch later?"

She dropped her phone several times as she attempted to reply, eventually sending. "At my office. 12."

"Sounds good." The entire morning she grinned immensely and didn't tell anyone why.

Casey couldn't concentrate on her work, and by the time 12 came, she was standing with her back to the door trying desperately to blot an ink stain from her shirt.

Olivia knocked on the door.

She continued to blot. "Go away, Jane. I told you, go to lunch."

She opened the door silently, stepping in and closing it as she leaned against the wall. "Who's Jane?"

Casey jumped and turned around. "My ah…receptionist."

She nodded. "So, any particular reason you wanted me to meet you here?"

Casey blushed a little and shook her head, returning to blotting her shirt.

"Here," she walked over, pulling something from her purse, "I do this all the time. Eating on the run." She blotted the mark over and over as it showed less and less. "I really am sorry about last night, Casey."

"For what? Ruining my date, trying to force me to have one with you, or trying to force me to let go of everything I've ever been taught?"

She sighed. "Everything, okay? Really."

Casey swallowed at the closeness of Olivia. Now she'd admitted her feeling she felt suddenly she could barely breathe at the closeness.

Olivia took a step back, dropping the cloth in the trash. "Do you still want to go?"

"I'd rather stay here...if you don't mind."

"Why? What will we eat?"

"…You could go and get something from the cafe downstairs?"

She sighed. "It...goes against everything, doesn't it? Being seen with me."

"Not…you."

"What?"

"I thought this is what you wanted?"

She nodded. "Yeah, what do you want?"

"Anything. Nothing. Everything. I'm too nervous to eat."

Olivia sat in front of her desk. "Nervous?"

Casey shrugged, unwilling to explain. She instead sat down, shuffling around papers on her desk. "Maybe just…a chicken sandwich and a coffee. Please."

Olivia reached up, wiping something from her face. "While I'm gone, you may want to touch-up that mascara." She smiled, exiting the room.

Casey swore softly, pulling a mirror from her bag.

Olivia ordered quickly, getting the same for them both, before going back and knocking on the door. "You may need to open it this time. My hands are full."

A few moments later, she pulled open the door, her make up now flawless and her nervousness apparently fixed, as well by an invisible barrier Olivia hadn't felt a few minutes earlier.

Olivia walked in carefully, setting it on her desk before turning around to lean against it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you self-conscious," she said, noticing how fixed Casey's movements seemed.

"I'm not. Thank you for lunch. Here." She held out some money.

She sighed, pushing it back. "Let's just call it even for last night, okay?"

She stared at her a moment before nodding, returning to her desk with her food and silently unwrapping it.

Olivia sat down opposite of her, sipping at her coffee. "Love the shirt." The truth was that the prospect of being alone with Casey, even for lunch, made her nervous. Like she would wait for her to blow her chance.

"Thanks for getting the stain out."

She smiled again, unwrapping her sandwich. "No problem." She sighed.

They ate in silence for a few minutes until Casey suddenly blurted out, "Ok."

Olivia looked up, lettuce hanging from her lip until she licked it into her mouth. "Huh?"

"I'll…try. I'll …stop saying no."

"To?" she asked, not understanding what she was getting at from her nerves.

"For god's sake, Olivia! To whatever the hell it is you want from me!"

She shook her head. "I-I'm sorry, Casey. I guess my head's in the clouds right now, but only do that if you want to. I... don't want to force anything, despite what my actions have been. I never meant to make you uncomfortable. I...just want a chance to show you why the others didn't work out. What you really deserve."

"I said I'll stop saying no, okay!" She spoke sharply.

She nodded. "Casey, do you want to give me a shot or not?"

"I said yes!"

"Casey..." her phone rang, "Benson, I'll be right there," she hung up."Sorry. Casey, I hope you feel better about this." And she left, grabbing her coffee and putting the sandwich in her pocket.

"I've said YES! For god's sake don't you know me well enough by now to know i yell when I'm nervous?!"

She turned, walking back in, behind her desk, and stroking her cheek gently. "You deserve the world, Casey Novak and I hope I can give it to you."

Casey, who'd been taking sip of coffee, breathed it in, and as Olivia left her office, was red faced trying not to choke and embarrass herself yet again.

For the rest of the day, Olivia was only half focused. Whenever anyone asked, she ignored the questions, remembering how soft her skin was.

When a pile of files from Casey's office arrived, Olivia opened the top one to find another rose petal.

Olivia smiled, placing it in her pocket. "Thank you," she text.

Elliot glanced over her shoulder, reading the text. "What's Novak done?"

She sighed, closing the phone and pushing it into her pocket. "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Just thought she may have done a favor for us before she left."

She looked back at him. "Left? Oh, for the night? No."

"She's gone to…Canada or somewhere for an extradition."

"Hm? Good for her." She looked around her desk, searching. "Must've left it there. I'll be back." She walked from the precinct. "Where are you?" she text. "Are you really leaving? If...it's because of me, I'll stop..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Reviews: tummer22, Lexie, Mackster & Kikilia14

Please R&R!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	3. Wings of Bravery

More than just a Pretty Face

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 3: Wings of Bravery**

It took several minutes for a reply to come through. "It's for work, Olivia. I'll be back in a few days."

"Are you sure?"

"You could always come with me if you don't trust me to come back."

She thought a moment. "Even if I did, what kind of excuse could I give? No, go. I trust you. Do you want me to come?"

There was another long pause before she received a short reply. "Yes."

"Can I have an excuse from you or call to Cragen?"

As she sent the text, Cragen walked from his office. "Olivia? I've just had a call from Casey. She's going to Canada on an extradition and she's asked for an officer to accompany her."

She turned. "She asked for me specifically?"

He frowned. "No. She did ask for someone who would be able to leave right now though, and as all you seem to be doing today is hanging around in corridors smiling..."

She hung her head, shaking it a bit. "Sorry about that, but yes, I'll go."

"Ok. The ADA's office is going to sort of flights. It leaves in about 3 hours so you can leave now, and as its official take your badge and gun."

She smiled. "Never leave without them. Thanks." She drove home, packed a bag with clothes and other various items before texting Casey. "Do you want me to pick you up?"

"I'm already at the airport."

"Oh ok. Be there soon."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Olivia's name and badge number were being run through the system. She sighed, not surprised in the slightest. Anyone can make something like that if they're skilled enough. After everything checked out, she went to find Casey.

Casey was casually dressed, sat at a coffee shop, her eyes trained on her phone, a smile playing on her lips.

Olivia walked up behind her, her bag slung over her shoulder. "Waiting for someone?" she asked with a smile.

Casey jumped, her eyes trailing over Olivia and taking in her clothes, a blush covering her face when she saw Olivia had noticed this movement. "I ah…yeah. I..sorry. Someone else was supposed to be coming or I would have told you. Not that I have to tell you where I'm going."

She nodded. "Agreed. I don't own you. You have your own life. I have mine. May I sit?"

She nodded, pushing a coffee towards her as her eyes once more dropped to take in Olivia's tight shirt. "...I got you a coffee."

She smiled again, setting her bag beside her, before taking it and taking a sip. "Thank you."

Casey nodded, then pushed a file towards her. "You can read this on the plane, if you like." Her eyes kept drifting to Olivia's cleavage and she mentally yelled at herself for it.

Olivia rested a hand on her wrist. "Too low?"

Casey jumped at the touch, pulled her hand away, then hesitated and rested her hand back, letting her fingers brush the tips of Olivia's. "No. I just...now I seem to have released something inside, I…can't stop looking."

She smiled. "...Just try to be subtle about it and on the trip, I think we'll be just fine," she said, taking her hand.

Casey's hand shook in hers as she nodded.

Olivia wrapped an arm around her. "Try to take it easy, ok? I don't plan to ambush you. If it helps, I can change..."

"I've never thought like this, Olivia. I've actively not thought like this, and then you...force yourself on me continuously until you break me down and now you're saying you'll help? A bit late now."

"I'm not...I didn't mean..." she sighed. She'd been hell-bent for the past months to get Casey to notice her. She'd never taken it into account she'd make her feel so out of control. "I don't...mean to make you feel bad. Really Casey. I've just never...cared for anyone so strongly."

"Well, just remember how...terrifying it is for me, and try to tone it down a bit, okay? I'm going to the bathroom." She stood, pulling her hand away, and left her phone and bag with Olivia as she moved to the bathroom.

Olivia pulled her jacket on, zipping it halfway as she took the file in her lap and read a bit.

Casey was in the bathroom for several minutes, staring herself hard in the mirror. When she returned, she mumbled that they'd need to go to the boarding gates and picked up her bag, walking away.

Olivia found herself almost immediately in the middle of a crowd of people and realized she didn't know what gate to go to. She searched for the red head, then suddenly felt a delicate hand slip into hers.

She looked back, seeing a blush creep over the redhead's cheeks. Comfortingly, she squeezed her hand, gently. "Which gate?"

"Five."

Olivia held her hand tightly as they made their way through the bustling crowd to the gate and up to the counter.

They allowed them onto the plane first, and Casey let go of Olivia's hand as soon as they got on.

Olivia let Casey in first, sitting beside her, taking out the file. "Okay, question. How is Canada in our jurisdiction?"

"It's not. I'm going there to tell them they're stupid and we want our criminal back."

"And fight for that, I'm guessing?"

"They won't fight it. Not once I've put my incredibly well-worded argument across. I just have to work out what that argument is."

"How much time have you got?"

"Until tomorrow at lunch time."

"Well, the crimes were committed on our turf, right? So technically, we have jurisdiction over the victims, therefore, shouldn't we also have it over the people who committed the crime? I'm just working off of logic here."

"Yes, but they've also got...really, really nice breasts."

She smiled, trying her hardest not to laugh. "Well...you'll uh...have to tell them," she said while her face almost went as red as Casey's hair. "I'm sure they'll appreciate the compliment."

Casey groaned, stuttering an apology, before reaching out to zip up Olivia's top further, but when her hand brushed skin, she sat back like she'd been struck by lightning.

"Casey? Are you okay?" she asked, zipping her jacket up more, seeing how pale she'd turned. "Casey?"

Casey swallowed, her face growing paler, and just as Olivia wondered if she should pull out the sick bag, Casey moved forward suddenly, her lips planting on Olivia's.

Olivia sat stunned into shock, kissing back slowly. She was softer than she'd expected. She brushed her cheek multiple times, making sure she was going slow enough not to scare her away. She had to bite back the moan in her throat.

When Casey sat back, color had returned to her face. She didn't speak, just rested her head back on the seat and closed her eyes, staying silent as other people began to board the plane.

Olivia sighed, relaxing a bit more wondering just how much this trip would entail.

Several times during the flight she could feel Casey watching her, and then when the woman who'd sat on the other side of her began talking to her, she felt Casey almost bristle.

Casey sat angry with herself, knowing she had no claim over Olivia and hating that she was suddenly feeling like this, but the woman, how she fluttered her eyelids at her. Casey turned her eyes to watch Olivia's profile once more.

Olivia turned in her seat to Casey. "You okay? You're not feeling sick are you?"

Casey just continued to look at her, thoughts flying around in her head. The woman next to Olivia finally found what she'd been looking for in her bag and touched Olivia's hand.

She took the lotion, squeezing a bit into her hand before handing it back. "Thank you."

Casey suddenly stood, hitting her head as she did so. "Bathroom." She pushed past them both.

Olivia sighed, wondering what was getting at her. They had to be professional in the company of others. Their jobs required it. She debated going after her, knowing after the kiss, she probably needed a bit of time to sort things out.

Casey sat in the bathroom for a long time, breathing deeply, trying to rid her mind of the images that flew through it. She came to the conclusion that there was only one way to make herself feel better and took one more deep breath before exiting the bathroom.

Olivia looked at her as she returned to her seat.

Her face was paler that it had been when she'd left, and her hands were shaking. She didn't look at Olivia as she sat, but edged a hand forward and pulled one of Olivia's into her lap, holding it tightly

Olivia held it tightly, her thumb rubbing circles. "Everything okay?" she asked with concern.

She nodded, then spoke so softly that Olivia could barely hear her. "I want…I want…to give it a try. Us."

"Really?" she asked with a smile. "That's great!"

"If only because it will, hopefully, stop me turning suddenly into a ..whatever it is I've turned into. But I have some rules."

She nodded. "Name them."

"You can't tell people. Anyone. Even Elliot."

"I'll deny it to my last breath. But can I call you a-a friend? You know he's going to ask."

"Fine. Ok. A friend. But as 'friends', we can't do anything in public and we cannot let it affect how we work together."

She nodded. "My thoughts exactly. What else?"

"No…pet names. I hate them."

She frowned. "Well, okay, but...Case? Is that considered...?"

The way Olivia spoke the name she'd always hated always made her stomach fill with butterflies, and she felt the blush begin to creep onto her face again as she imagined her saying it in a very different scenario. "That's fine."

Olivia smiled, running her hand along her arm. "Anything else?"

Casey's whole body was focused on her arm and the way her body responded to Olivia's touch. "What? Oh...umm. I want...Want...to set the pace. And...for you to wear...a higher top tomorrow."

Olivia recognized how nervous she was, so she smiled gently, kissing her knuckles and pressing them to her cheek. "Whatever you want, but...I have a few questions too. Like...if I came over during the night could we just sit up and talk or can I still send you flowers anonymously or how much of a romantic are you?"

As she spoke, Casey's eyes just watched Olivia's lips, wanting so badly for her to kiss her hand again. "I...yes?"

She just smiled wider, knowing Casey hadn't been paying attention. She brought Casey's hand up near her cheek, kissing it before moving a few inches away to her cheek quickly before sitting back, seeing Casey blush. "Couldn't resist."

Casey swallowed, nodded, her eyes resting on Olivia's, wondering how, all those times Olivia had come after her, she'd ignored her or told her to go away, when now she couldn't stop staring into the captivating brown pools.

Olivia wrapped an arm around her, positioning Casey's head on her shoulder, running her fingers through her hair. "Why don't you sleep for a bit?"

"...I need to read the file." Her head turned involuntarily, her nose brushing against Olivia's neck as she breathed in.

Olivia sighed. "Negotiations aren't until tomorrow, Casey. Why don't you just rest for a bit?"

Casey's lips brushed her neck as she nodded.

Involuntarily, a low moan escaped as their skin touched.

Casey's head lifted a little. "...Olivia..."

She sighed. "I know, too much, I'm sorry. I promise I'll be more careful."

Casey hesitated before lowering her head again and dropping the gentlest of kisses to Olivia's neck before closing her eyes.

She moaned a bit. "Nice. Good, but be careful. I promise I won't try to force anything, but that...felt so good."

Casey slept most of the flight, her breath tickling Olivia's neck, and her hand resting gently on her lap.

Olivia stroked the side of her face and her hair, hardly believing, after all the times she'd been shot down, she was finally getting a chance. She was so beautiful and elegant in her own way that Olivia could hardly stand it. "...Even if we kissed for a million years, that would be enough for me," she whispered.

"Hm?" Casey asked sleepily, forgetting where she was and with whom for a moment, her hand squeezing her leg gently.

Olivia wrapped both arms around her. "I said, since we're going slow, even if we only kissed for a million years, that would be enough, if that was all you were comfortable with..."

Casey blinked several times, then realized where she was and who was talking, and what she'd jut said. She sat up quickly, knocking her head on Olivia's jaw.

"Ow!" she exclaimed rubbing her jaw. "What did I say?"

Casey held out a hand to her jaw, touching it gently. "Sorry. I just...take a while to wake up properly. Sorry. Are you ok? I have a hard head."

Olivia smiled, kissing her hand again. "I'm fine. You're so warm though. I miss you already."

Casey began to blush again before leaning forward and giving her another sudden kiss.

Olivia took her hand, deepening it slowly, the fire intensifying as she pulled Casey's hand to rest in her lap.

Casey's hand lifted to touch her cheek gently, then she jumped back guiltily as the captain gave an announcement that they'd be landing soon. She gave Olivia a half smile, keeping her hand in her lap, and turned to look out the window

"Great kisser," she whispered in her ear. She leaned back. "So do we have separate rooms?"

Casey blushed furiously. "They've already been booked.

She nodded, kissing her cheek again before pulling away quickly. "I've got to stop that. I'm horrible."

Casey remained quiet, uttering only the most necessary of words, until they were standing in line waiting for a taxi, then she turned to look at her. "…Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

She watched the side of her face until she turned around, then spoke quietly. "I'm sorry I've been...not very nice to you."

Olivia took her hand. "Don't be. It's okay."

"It's not. Even if I didn't feel the same way…not that I'm saying I feel the same, but...I should have recognized how you felt and I shouldn't have been so mean."

"It was...new to you. You...weren't used to it."

"You're saying I've never had anyone after me before? You think you're doing me a favor?" Her voice was sharp, but there was a sparkle in her eye.

"N-no. I just meant that...I know I went about it the wrong way, but... I just couldn't give up, Casey, not on you."

"Well, maybe it's true what they say, then. That if you don't give up, you'll eventually get what you want." Casey gave her a smile before ducking into the cab.

Olivia got in after her. "Maybe. It was also very unlike me and I do apologize."

* * *

An hour later, Olivia was unpacking in her hotel room, checking the safe to make sure it was ok for her gun, when there was a sharp knock on the door.

She walked over, straightening her shirt. "Who is it?"

"Me." Casey's voice squeaked.

Olivia opened the door. "Yes?"

Casey stood still for a moment before reaching out and unzipping the top of Olivia's top. She stared for a moment before moving her had forward and dropping a tender kiss to the exposed flesh.

Olivia pulled her into the room, closing the door and backing herself against it. She smiled. "Case... I thought you wanted to go slow..."

"I do. I just..can't stop thinking about them."

"Well, in that case, here," she threw the top to the floor.

Casey's lips returned to her chest and she continued to drop kisses everywhere she could before pulling back, flushed with desire. "I've never...with a woman. I haven't...

Olivia took her face in her hands. "It's okay. Go with what you feel. If I don't like it I'll tell you."

Casey's lips returned to placing gentle kisses to the warm skin above her bra, content with just remembering all the times she'd thought of doing this and refused to let herself.

Olivia moaned a bit, trying to keep control, but Casey's lips just felt so good. Carefully her hands glided through her hair. "Ca-Casey..."

Casey moved back suddenly, an uncertain look in her eyes. "I…have to go and read the file. I just...I wanted..."

Olivia pulled her back to her. "No. I didn't mean for you to stop," she said quietly. "I was going to ask if you wanted me to... you know what? That question is moving too fast, but..." she cupped her chin, bringing their lips together softly.

Casey kissed her lips for only a moment before pulling away again. "I do...need to do work."

She smiled. "Yeah, I know. Maybe we could get something to eat in a while?" she asked, grabbing her shirt from the floor and pulling it back on.

Casey could still not stop her eyes returning to the area that was now slightly pink from her lips. She gave a slow nod, then motioned over her shoulder. "I need to..."

She nodded, dropping a single kiss to her neck and feeling her vocal cords vibrate in a moan before she dropped her arms from around her. "I know."

* * *

Casey sat in her room for almost an hour, staring blankly at the files, before standing up again and half running to Olivia's room, banging on the door.

Olivia sat up, groggily, and stood from the bed before walking over and opening the door. "Wh-what?" she asked in a yawn. "I was sleeping."

Casey's hands moved under her top to wrap around her back, pulling her close as she kissed her.

Again, Olivia pulled her in, closing the door. "You...do know...I'm like half asleep now, right?" she asked as she guided her toward the bed.

"I can't stop thinking about you. I need to get you out of my system. Or something. I hope."

She pulled away, sitting beside her on the bed. "I refuse to be just a 'fling', Casey. I...if that's all I am to you, I..."

"I thought you wanted me, Olivia? You've been…harassing me for weeks, months."

"I do want you, but not as just some random fling. Is that what you want? When we get back, am I supposed to forget any of this ever happened?"

"I don't know, I...you were so eager, i thought you wouldn't care. I just can't stop thinking about you and I can't get any work done, so I thought I could... Look, it doesn't matter, I'll just…think about it some more." She stood.

Olivia grabbed her wrist. "Wait, Case. What did you want coming in here? And, yes, it does matter. To me, you matter."

"..I don't know."

Olivia stood too, wrapping her arms around her from the back. "Did you, maybe, want to kiss me again?"

"I don't know, Olivia. I wanted...stop thinking about you."

She let go, sitting down again. "Casey...please don't feel like you're obligated to kiss me. I want you to want to. I'm pretty good at holding back when I need t. Now, you can walk out that door, but if you have something else in mind, that's fine too. I just...when we're alone, I don't want us to have to act like this never happened. Yes it's fast, but if you want to slow down its perfectly okay. I just...I don't want to be without you if it can be helped."

Casey sighed, looking at her for a moment before leaving the room once more.

Olivia sighed, wishing she would've stayed, but supporting her decision. She crawled back up onto the bed to sleep a bit more.

A few minutes later, there was another knock on the door.

Sighing, she got up and answered. "Yeah?"

Casey was standing there, her arms full of files, books and pens. "I thought maybe I could..

She nodded. "As long as you don't mind if I sleep for a bit?"

Casey shook her head, her eyes avoiding Olivia as she moved to the desk by the window.

Olivia losed the door. "Wake me in an hour. If you take longer, just wake me when you're done," and she laid back on the bed, asleep almost instantly.

An hour later, having finally got some work done, Casey moved to the bed, sitting next to Olivia. Her eyes moved over her body slowly then took in her face, looking at her properly for the first time.

Feeling the bed incline only slightly, the detective smiled, muttering Casey's name and a few unintelligible words, rolling toward her.

Casey lifted a hand, running a finger along Olivia's bottom lip gently.

She smiled, but it ended in a light snore.

Casey smiled, her finger running along her jaw, then over her cheekbone before she moved gently, resting her head on Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia lifted her arm, almost inviting Casey in.

Casey moved closer, finally curling against her, her eyes closing.

Olivia wrapped her arm around her, snugging close for warmth, muttering something.

"I'm scared that I'll fall for you," Casey whispered.

"Scared?" she muttered. "I'll...catch...you. Trust..." the rest was drown out in a snore.

Casey smiled again before letting herself fall into a light sleep.

Olivia pulled her closing, realizing who was there from her scent. She was starving, but - upon opening her eyes to see a sleeping Casey next to her - decided she could wait a while. She kissed her head, lightly, again and again, just gently enough not to wake her, thankful to have her in her arms of her own choice. "If I've forced you into anything," she whispered, "I'm sorry."

Casey slept for only a shirt time, and when she woke, her arms pulled Olivia closer as she grumbled sleepily.

"Sshh, it's okay."

Her eyes opened, and she stiffened when she saw Olivia, but then forced her body to relax, offering a smile.

She smiled, brushing Casey's hair behind her ear. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to startle you."

Casey nodded, lifting a hand to rub her face sleepily.

Olivia kissed her cheek. "I'm hungry. How about we go out?"

Casey nodded, her eyes looking into Olivia's for a moment before following her finger as it traced the same pattern it had done a few hours earlier over her face.

She smiled wider. "What? Do I have something stuck there?"

"Will you really catch me?"

"I...I didn't think you heard me, but yes, I'll catch you. Because I want to. Whenever you need me because... this isn't going to be easy one of these days. I will. I promise," she said, moving closer and closer.

Casey continued to run a finger along Olivia's bottom lip. "...Ok."

Olivia kissed her finger, before slowly kissing her, lying back on the bed, being careful not to go too fast or too far. But just as soon as it started, she pulled back, suddenly unsure of herself.

Casey's hand rested on her stomach as she moved to kiss Olivia's neck. "I'll fall."

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Reviews: FluteChick2015, tummer22, Kikilia14 & Bkwrmchar

Please R&R!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	4. Restrain

More than just a Pretty Face

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 4: Restrain**

The trip was over fast an before they knew it they were heading back to NYC. Back to tight restraints on whatever she and Casey had begun to have.

The kisses had been short, but left them breathless, much like the longing stares they'd shot at each other while they were out while no one gawked. That was nice, easier, but now, the restraints were back in place and Casey's rules came into play.

"Casey, so I can't even call you mine or my baby or...my anything when we're alone?" she asked as Casey rested her head on her shoulder as they flew back.

Casey turned her head, dropping a kiss to her bare shoulder, pulling Olivia's leather jacket tighter around her, enjoying the scent that filled her mind. "Maybe.. completely alone. At home."

She nodded. "I can handle that. And I promise I'll catch you. If you have a problem with...you know what...like I said, Cragen knows about me. I won't tell him about you, but I'll still protect you to the best of my ability."

Casey nodded, dropping another kiss to the bare shoulder, her arms wrapping around the strong arm she'd come to love holding in just the past few days. It's strength made her feel everything would be ok.

Olivia's opposite hand brushed her cheek. "I won't if you don't want me to, but...just for safety precautions...do you want me to or not?"

"Whatever." This had been Casey's response to most things since she'd walked into Olivia's room that morning and caught her naked.

She nodded. "If it gets to be, unruly, you'll tell me?" she asked. She remembered that morning. She'd purposely left her door unlocked for Casey to come and grab her books. She just didn't expect to be unclothed and in the process of getting dressed after a shower. Casey'd cleared her throat and they'd both turned the color of her hair, but she could see, in her eyes, that while she wasn't expecting it, it wasn't unappreciated.

Later, seeing Olivia pull on a sleeveless top, Casey had 'accidently' packed her jacket then claimed coldness, and was now wearing Olivia's jacket, letting her lips press to the warm skin of her shoulder at every moment she could, her warm hand sliding under her top to rest on the warmth of her stomach as she watched the TV screen in front of Olivia's seat.

Olivia smiled, pulling her hand up a bit further, letting Casey of her own, letting out a moan.

Casey smiled, turning her head to whisper, "I hope you're ready."

"Ready?"

"To catch me."

Olivia smiled, kissing her cheek. "Say when, _Case_," she said, caressing the nickname in her mouth.

Casey fell asleep during the flight, but one arm remained wrapped around Olivia's arm, and the other remained resting on her stomach.

Olivia shook her gently. "We're about to land."

"Have you got me?" Casey asked, sleepily.

"We're still on the plane and you're still buckled..."

Casey moaned slightly into her neck, and both her hands tightened a little before she sighed and her body relaxed again.

She sighed. "Well, let the chips fall where they may. Everything has a beginning, doesn't it?"

* * *

An hour later, they were sitting separately in a taxi, Olivia wearing her own jacket again, on their way to the precinct.

"You don't have to come back with me."

"I thought..maybe Cragen would just tell you to go home."

"And...if he does you want a ride?" she smiled. "I know, I know. I'll try to be quick. You could always explain the food and _proper_ sites we saw."

"Funnily enough, there's only one thing i saw that I could explain in detail." She looked out the window to hide her blush.

She laughed a bit. "So make something up. Unless you want to leave in your car..."

Casey shook her head softly. "I'm not…done yet."

"Done?"

Casey turned to give Olivia a smile but didn't reply.

She just smiled, pulling out her phone for Casey to see. "What do you mean?" she text.

Casey replied slowly, "I haven't kissed you goodbye, yet."

She inhaled. "Well, you can't very well do that in front of everyone."

"Especially when it's not your lips I want to kiss."

She swallowed multiple times. "Where?"

"My favorite place." Olivia's chest was still red from the multiple kisses Casey had placed to her chest, and the night before she's spent almost an hour dropping kisses to the same spot.

"Oh that. May need to ice it after. Still stings a bit."

"I can kiss it better?" Casey blushed as she realized she'd spoken aloud rather than texted her reply.

Olivia looked over. "I'd like that."

Casey turned to look out the window, shoving her phone back into her pocket.

Olivia did the same, watching the city lights flash by.

Casey watched her reflection in the window all the way to the precinct, and found herself drawing a small heart shape around her in the fog that clouded her window.

Olivia leaned, looking over her shoulder, drawing a C+O inside of it. "Looks better that way," she said.

Casey blushed, going to wipe it out, but instead left it there, her hands shaking as they stepped from the cab.

Olivia stood, with Casey's hand, holding it until they walked through the doors, dropping it before getting in the lift. "I'll protect you."

* * *

As soon as they entered the squad room, Casey behaved as usual towards Olivia, slightly condescending, her usual way she'd protected herself from her feelings towards her, but was unable to stop herself sitting in the detective's chair, taking in all the things that sat there, seeing her in a different light.

Meanwhile, Olivia walked back to Cragen's office to report that they'd gotten back. "Captain?"

He glanced up, then leant back in his chair. "How'd it go? Novak not too hard to get along with?"

She shook her head. "Eh, nothing too bad or out of the ordinary. How'd everybody fair without me?"

"Sorry to tell you, everything went fine. Just finishing up a case today, so you can head home if you like."

She smiled. "Sounds perfect. Bye," she walked out, seeing Casey relaxing in her chair. "So, Novak, would you like a ride home?"

She sighed, folding her arms and glaring at her, but Olivia saw the way her eyes darted to her chest for a moment. "I guess so."

She nodded, smiling as they walked to the lift.

As they made their way down the front steps of the building, Casey tripped ad fell into Olivia who caught her easily. Casey's mouth opened a little and her face got the glazed look Olivia had become familiar with.

Olivia smiled, helping her upright. "See? What did I tell you?" she whispered.

"I want to kiss you." Casey whispered back.

Olivia nodded, guiding her to her car and getting her sat in the passenger seat before going around to the other side. "Now, what were you saying?"

"I love you."

Olivia's heart began to hammer, but she still wondered. "What did you just say?"

Casey stared at her, her body beginning to shake with fear, tears shining in her eyes. "I love you."

Olivia reached up, kissing them away and pulling her close. "Don't cry. I love you too. I'm just...shocked is all."

"You have my photo on your desk."

She smiled. "Of course I do. Can't forget my favorite girl," she said quietly, kissing her lips softly.

Casey continued to shake, shocking that she'd voiced something she'd never said before, something she'd thought she'd never say, especially to the woman in front of her. But when she'd seen the photo on Olivia's desk, not hidden, no shame, no fear, she'd felt a fluttering in her heart that had just got worse until she'd blurted those 3 words out.

Olivia pulled back. "Casey? What is it?"

A smile pulled at Casey's lips and tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Yo Liv! Wait up!" Elliot called, jogging towards her car, wanting to ask her for a drink later.

"I love you."

Olivia nodded. "Stay." She opened the door. "Just got back."

"What?" he frowned, then looked towards Casey's lowered head. "What's up with Nova-" He stopped as Casey stood up and turned towards them, about to repeat herself.

"What do you need? I was about to take her home and fall into my bed. Casey, you can come back."

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to go for a drink later."

"I'm pretty jet-lagged. Tomorrow work?"

"Sure." He nodded, still watching Casey watch Olivia.

Olivia cleared her throat. "Casey, you look like you're about to fall over. Get in, already! Before I have to pick you up off the pavement!"

Casey finally got into the car, as blush creeping up her face.

Elliot let go of the door, rolling his eyes at Olivia before waving and walking back to the precinct.

She let out a breath. "I love you too. That was...too close for comfort. Would you like to go home now?"

Casey nodded, remaining silent.

"Just so you know, I really would've picked you up."

Casey's eyes remained staring out the window as Olivia drove, the enormity of what she'd said flowing over her.

Olivia's free hand rested in Casey's lap. "I do love you. Never doubt that."

Casey's shaking hand picked up Olivia's and held it over her thumping heart.

Olivia smiled. "Nerves?"

Casey nodded.

"Was it just nerves, some of it? I mean, obviously, you mean it in some way or you wouldn't have said it. But just please tell me that you mean it in some way...even if it isn't exactly how I mean it."

Casey remained silent for a moment, keeping Olivia's hand where it was, her heart still banging, before lifting the hand to her lips and kissing it, then rested her forehead on it. "I love you, Olivia Benson."

"I love you too, Casey Novak. You have no idea how good it feels to finally be able to say that."

Casey held Olivia's hand tightly to her the whole drive, staying silent, her eyes taking in the city in a whole different way.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they stopped in front of her apartment complex. "Do you need help with your bags?"

Casey dropped a kiss to Olivia's knuckles before finally, reluctantly, letting go of her hand. "Yes please."

Olivia leaned over and kissed her cheek, getting out and grabbing Casey's bag.

They went silently up to the apartment, and Casey stood in front of her door, hand shaking as she attempted to unlock it.

Olivia fitted her hand around hers, easily unlocking the door and pushing it open.

Casey turned to look at her, swallowing. "Do you...want to come in?

She nodded. "That would...be nice," she said walking in and setting her bag by the couch, turning to sit on the arm.

Casey made her way in slowly, closing the door and fiddling with her keys for a moment before turning to Olivia. "...Hi..."

She smiled. "...Hi. Nice place you've got."

Casey nodded, walking towards her.

Olivia extended her hand. "Come here, my girl."

Casey reached out a hand, her fingers brushing Olivia's.

Olivia stood, grasping her hand lightly. "What would you like to do?"

"...kiss you goodbye?"

She nodded, moving closer and wrapping her arms around her.

Casey's lips met hers gently, saying her name softly.

Olivia gently deepened it, a hand coming up to hold Casey's head as she continued.

Like teenagers, they kissed for a long time, what felt like hours.

Soon Olivia found herself leaning Casey against the wall, kissing a bit more vigorously, each minute becoming a bit harsher.

Casey pulled her head back, breathless. "Liv.."

"Ye...yes?"

"E-enough. for now. ok?"

"Mmm hmm," she pulled away. "Sorry."

Casey reached out a hand and entwined it with Olivia's, smiling. "It's ok."

Olivia caressed her cheek with her hand before kissing it. "See you tomorrow?"

Casey nodded, not letting go of her hand. "Ok."

Olivia didn't make an attempt to pull her hand away. "My girl. So beautiful."

Casey moved forward to kiss her again.

Olivia kissed her back gently.

Casey sighed, moving away, finally letting go of her hand. "You better go..."

She nodded. "Good night."

Casey nodded, walking to the door, opening it.

Olivia walked over, caressing her cheek as she made her way out the door.

"Olivia?"

She turned.

Casey dropped one last kiss to her shoulder.

"Casey..." she moaned.

"Maybe...you could stay? If you think you would be ok...with...waiting?"

She nodded. "I'd wait a lifetime," she said, walking back in and leaning against the wall.

"Do you need to go and get your bag?"

"Oh...uh yeah," she raced out, returning in under five minutes, nearly falling into Casey as she made her way back in.

Casey giggled, catching her bag and lowering it to the ground, one arm wrapping around Olivia.

She smiled, leaning into her, trying to catch her breath.

Casey's hand slid under her top, resting on the skin of her back. "Do you want a drink?"

"After you help me to the couch, I would love one."

Casey led her to the couch, giggling again. "I thought you cops were supposed to be fit."

"We are...I think I'm out of breath for a different reason," she said, looking up at her.

Casey blushed, her hand moving away. "I'll…get you that drink." She stood, disappearing into the kitchen.

Olivia shed her jacket and shoes, becoming more comfortable.

Casey returned a few minutes later, having changed into sweat pants and a tank top. She held a drink in a hand that was still trembling slightly

Olivia took it, taking a sip, before studying her appearance. "You seem...casual. Why don't you come sit?"

Casey moved to sit, and to Olivia's surprise, moved to sit between her legs, curling up to her.

Olivia set the glass on the coffee table in front of her, wrapping her arms around her. "What is it? Do you want me to something...with you?"

Casey giggled. "What is 'to something?' I just…you looked…comfortable, and I wanted to join in. I didn't think you'd mind."

Olivia held her tighter. "Yes. I meant to do something." Her hand, slowly, trailed up her stomach as she kissed her neck.

"…Watch softball?"

"I...I'm not much for sports, but if you want to watch something..."

Casey, wanting to distract both of them from the feelings they were having, and not wanting to go further than kissing, put the tv on.

Olivia sighed. "Casey...please, let's not do this. If you don't want me here anymore..."

"I do! I do! I just...don't want to go any further. Not yet. Stay. Please."

"You could've just said that, okay? Should we just go to sleep now?"

"I'm not tired yet. And I'm kind of hungry. But I'd...just like to sit for a while with you. Like this. Is that ok?" her voice wobbled a little, not used to asking such things.

She nodded. "Would you reposition yourself, so I can just hold you for a bit?"

Casey moved a little, then looked at the TV, but barely watched it, her fingers tracing the muscles of Olivia's arms, dropping the occasional kiss to the skin where her head rested.

Olivia lifted her into her arms, positioning her head in her neck. "How's this?" she asked, holding her tightly.

"Perfect." Casey whispered, her lips brushing Olivia's neck before dropping a kiss there.

She smiled. "Mmm."

Every few minutes, Casey would whisper her name, or an 'I love you' and drop a kiss to her neck, and Olivia could feel her smiling.

"I love you too."

Casey's hand wrapped around her middle, disappearing under her shirt again, not noticing she'd left the TV on the channel which just gave a description of what other channels were showing.

Olivia smiled, closing her eyes and moaning at the contact. "Ca-Casey..."

Casey dropped another kiss to her neck. "Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you…why me? There are so many other women, ones who were willing…why did you keep on at me when I kept turning you away?"

"You're eyes, that sparkle. You're soft red hair that can reflect your temper. Everything about you is irresistible to me."

"And you're…sure it's not..just..once you've had me, you'll be done with me?"

She nodded. "Positive. Honestly, if – hypothetically – I had wanted that I...might've been tempted to push on that trip, but I don't. I respect you. I love you. And I'll wait as long as needed."

Casey nodded, then dropped another, gentle kiss to Olivia's neck.

"I would never, ever do that to you."

Casey lifted her head to capture Olivia's lips. "I trust you."

She nodded. "I'm glad." She kissed her again. "Mmm, really good kisser."

"Yes, you are."

"Thank you, but I was talking about this attractive redhead I know. She's a complete knockout: funny, smart, charming, sexy as hell, the most beautiful woman in the world."

Casey giggled, blushing, kissing Olivia deeper, her tongue sliding into her mouth.

Olivia moaned, sucking on her tongue and letting hers into her mouth. She tasted so good as Olivia joined their mouths.

Casey rolled over a little, moving to her hands and knees.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her tighter, rubbing her back.

Casey's stomach gave a sudden rumble.

Olivia pulled away. "Maybe we should have dinner now."

Casey nodded, relaxing against Olivia once more, a smile pulling on her lips.

"What would you like?"

"I haven't got much food in the house. there are take away menus in the kitchen..."

She nodded. "Okay. Will you go grab them?"

Casey nodded, standing a little reluctantly.

"...or I could. Where are they?"

"You could come with me?" Casey held out her hand.

Olivia nodded, standing and taking her hand.

Casey led her to the kitchen, and as Olivia browsed the menus, she stood behind her, arms around her waist, fingers grazing her stomach.

"What would you like?" she aked again.

"...Whatever. I don't mind."

"Hmm, Italian?" she asked, kissing her hair.

Casey nodded, her fingers brushing the underside of Olivia's breasts before moving back down.

She gasped, looking down and kissing her, smiling. "Sometime, you must do that while I'm without these restraints."

Casey smiled, enjoying the way she could make Olivia feel, and appreciating that she was letting her go at her own pace. Reaching up, she dropped a kiss to her cheek before removing one had to point out one menu. "They're good. And they deliver wine, too."

"You...want to get me tipsy?"

"No. I just feel like having something to drink to stop my hands shaking."

Olivia took her hands. "It's okay to be nervous, scared. I actually find it cute that you're so flustered. We can order the wine...or I could sit and hold you until you stop shaking."

"I like the second idea."

She smiled. "Me too. We could even sit and eat like that if you want. We could..." she shook her head, "never mind. It-it's childish..."

"Tell me." Her hands rubbed up Olivia's stomach again.

"Well, it-I was thinking...since we'll be eating...uh..."

"Yeah?" Casey's hands brushed the bottom of her breasts again and she bit her bottom lip, her breath catching in her throat.

"If you could let me..." she sighed again. "I...you know what? Just order and I'll show you."

"What are you having?"

"Pasta."

"Which one?" Casey smiled, moving under her arm to stand in front of her.

"Ravioli."

"With what?" Casey lowered her head to kiss her chest.

"M-marinara..."

"Ok." Casey stepped back.

"I'm...going to go change. Your bathroom is where?"

Casey's eyes were still on the red mark of her kiss. "Next to the bedroom. Blue door."

She nodded, walking out and grabbing her bag, walking into the bathroom.

Casey ordered, then returned to the couch, her mind on what was happening in the bathroom.

Olivia walked out on ratty sweats and a t-shirt with holes in almost the right places. "...Hi," she said, leaning against the wall.

She lifted her head, her eyes travelling over her body. "...H. uh...Hi."

Olivia walked over. "You like it?"

She nodded, watching the flex of her stomach.

Olivia slowed her pace, focusing on the sway of her hips and her breathing. She sauntered over to Casey, leaning down, almost touching her lips. "I'm glad," she whispered.

"Closer?"

Olivia closed in, kissing her deeply, her hands resting on her cheeks.

Casey's hands slid under the top and her hands were just about to reach their new favourite spot when there was a knock on the door. "Delivery for Ms. Novak!"

Olivia pulled away, sitting beside her on the couch.

Casey stood, answering the door and practically slamming in in the delivery boy's face after she'd taken the food so she could get back to Olivia.

Olivia smiled. "Set it down and grab the silverware."

Casey did as she asked, going as fast as she couldf and dropping almost everything at least once.

Olivia pulled them from her grasp she she didn't hurt herself before pulling her into her lap, taking in her scent. "You smell...really good."

She glanced at her, before forgetting about her food again and melting into her kiss.

Olivia slid her hands into Casey's shirt and up her back, moaning from the feel of her.

Casey's stomach interrupted them once more, growling loudly.

Olivia pulled her away. "Grab a container."

"My legs don't want to work."

"We could...put the food in the fridge and go lay in bed, cuddling all night."

"I'm hungry."

"I could feed you..."

Casey smiled, kissing her gently. "Ok."

"I'll, uh, need food to do that."

Casey nodded, kissing her again, then realized what she said and blushed, reaching forward to pass her one of the containers.

"Sit in my lap," she said, sitting it beside her and opening it.

Casey sat in her lap, facing her, her hands caressing Olivia's sides.

Olivia smiled. "Are you sure about this?"

Casey's lips were on hers again before she could finish speaking.

She wrapped her arms around her, moaning into it.

After several moments, Casey sat back, swallowing hard.

"I love you, Casey Novak."

Casey smiled, finally getting used to hearing those words and flutter it caused in her stomach.

* * *

The next morning, Olivia was woken by the alarm on her phone. It took her a moment to realize where she was and who she was with. Casey was lying pressed against her side, her head resting on her shoulder and one leg draped over Olivia's. The night before came drifting back to her, Casey shyly stripping to her underwear then slipping into bed, cuddling up to her. They'd only kissed, but Olivia felt closer to her than anyone else she'd ever met.

Forgetting to turn her alarm off, Casey's eyes flickered.

"...Hi," Olivia kissed her cheek.

"...Turn off that fucking alarm."

Olivia opened her phone and shut it off."Well, aren't we grouchy?" she said. "Although, yeah, that sound typically interrupts me in a dream like this, so..."

"Shut up, Benson. I'm asleep."

"Well, in that case," she slid from bed before pulling on her clothes."I need to go home and change anyway. Maybe shower."

Casey threw a pillow at her.

She stopped. "What?"

"STOP TALKING!"

* * *

She sighed, dressing and leaving to go home to shower and change and it was about 10AM before Casey text her.

"I didn't say you couldn't kiss me goodbye. Did I forget to mention I hate mornings until I've had coffee?"

She smiled. Fifteen minutes later, she was at her office door with two steaming cups, knocking.

Casey was on the phone, head down, grunting.

Putting one in the crook of her elbow, Olivia turned the knob and walked through the open door, sitting down in front of Casey's desk and pushing the coffee toward her.

When the smell of coffee hit her nose, Casey's head shot up, and a smile lit her face.

"Finish the call."

This request would have annoyed the Casey of the past and she would have kept the call going as long as possible, but now she finished as quickly as she could.

"You look...well-rested."

Casey smiled, wrapping both hands around the coffee. "Sorry about this morning."

Olivia waved it off, sipping at her coffee.

"Maybe..you'll get used to it?"

"Hope so..."

Casey blushed, sipping at her coffee.

Olivia stood. "Careful with that smile, Novak, people could think you're up to something."

Casey smiled widely again, her blush creeping higher.

She walked to the door. "See you later."

Casey opened her mouth to speak, but then saw someone pass the door and instead pulled out her phone and sent a message. "I love you, Olivia Benson x"

She smiled, texting, "I love you too, Casey Novak x"

Casey smiled at her, glanced at the window before blowing a kiss.

Olivia caught it, blowing a small one back.

Casey stood suddenly and turned around, pretending to catch it on her bum and turning to look shocked. "Detective Benson! When I told you to kiss my ass, I wasn't being serious..."

She smiled, blushing a bit. "Aw really?" she whispered, "'cause I'd love to."

Casey smiled, ushering her from the office.

Olivia walked from her office.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Reviews: tummer22, Kikilia14, jaie123 & deadlockQ

Please R&R!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	5. Threat

More than just a Pretty Face

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 5: Threat**

A month or so later, Olivia walked into work. The past month had been...more than amazing with Casey. They were still going slow, but Casey had opened up a lot more. She looked up, hearing footsteps and seeing Casey walk in, her normally composed demeanor crumbling as she ran up and caught her as she collapsed. "What happened?"

She tried to tell her, but the tears that were shining in her eyes began to fall.

Olivia glared at anyone else as she held her tight. "What happened, Casey? What's going on?"

She finally pushed a piece of paper into Olivia's hand, then ran into the bathroom.

Olivia opened it. It was a photo taken from the window of she and Casey kissing on her couch with the words, 'If you don't resign I'll use this to make both your lives a living hell'. Olivia ran in after her.

Casey was sitting in one of the last cubicles, her sobs pointing out her whereabouts.

"Casey?"

Casey pushed open the door to her, and Olivia's fear that Casey might be angry with her was immediately gone when she fell into her arms again, asking, "What are we going to do?"

She sighed. "I...think it's time we told Cragen and Donnelly. I know you don't want to, but if we continue to be professional, I don't see a problem. We need higher power to fight this."

"No. I can't. I don't…I can't. I don't know what to say and…I'm staying here!"

"Casey, do you still want to be with me?"

Casey gave a tearful nod, burying her head in Olivia's neck.

"Just come in with me. I'll do all the talking, but I think you should be there. Let them help us. No one has the right to make you feel like this. Please?"

Casey shook her head.

"...I can't fight this alone - we can't. Casey, I just want to help you. And it's better if we say it than they find out from someone else."

Casey just shook her head again.

Elliot, who had seen Olivia rush in and had followed, stood hesitantly out of their view before offering quietly. "No one will have a problem with it, Casey. None of us, anyway. We tease about it, but we don't care."

Olivia looked up. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough."

She sighed, handing him the paper.

He glanced it over. "Casey…we all know. It's not...you've hidden it, sure, but Olivia…she never gets close to anyone, and suddenly she's following you about like a dog and you're yelling at her, then suddenly you're not yelling at her and she's grinning. We are detectives, remember. Cragen will understand. He will help you out. And me and the boys, we have your back."

Olivia rubbed her back. "I know you're...terrified, but please let us help. I'll be there with you at every step." She looked at Elliot. "Does...that seem like a threat to me too?"

He gave a nod and was about to speak when Casey pulled away. "Ok."

Olivia walked out with Casey, after Elliot, into the office. "Captain."

He looked from her to Casey and, seeing her tear-stained face, frowned. "Counselor?"

Olivia sat Casey in a chair and closed the door before returning to her side. "She received this, anonymously, this morning," she said, handing him the paper and Casey the box of tissues. "I think we may need Donnelly in on this as well."

Casey kept her head low, her face bright red, a tissue held tightly in her hand. He read it over before nodding, then called Liz who, after grumbling, agreed to come.

Olivia kept a hand on her shoulder, rubbing every once in a while, until she walked in. "Judge Donnelly."

She sighed. Olivia was her least favorite detective. Mostly because she didn't mind arguing with her. "What is it? I have 10 minutes."

Olivia grabbed the paper. "This will take more than ten minutes, sorry to say." She handed it to her.

She read it over, then looked down at Casey. "Is this true?"

Casey looked up, eyes terrified, nodding. "A month," she squeaked out, grasping Olivia's hand on her shoulder for support.

Liz raised her eyes to Olivia. "Any idea who could have taken this?"

She shook her head. "None, the blinds and curtains are usually closed. All of us have enemies, sure, but we didn't think anyone else outside here knew."

She nodded, looking at Casey again for a moment before sighing. "Do you want to resign?"

Olivia hadn't thought of that. "Even if she did, I doubt this would disappear, but it's her choice. Casey?"

"If...it was between...Olivia and my job...I will."

"No...this is what you want. I'll stay beside you no matter what."

As Casey went to argue, Liz held up a hand. "i get the picture. I think all we can do is wait and see if anyone comes to see me."

"And until then?"

"Pretend nothing has happened."

Olivia nodded, looking at Casey. "Keep me informed, okay?"

Casey was reluctant to leave Olivia, and when she did she stayed glued to her phone, messaging her all day.

At the end of the day, Olivia walked into Cragen's office. "That photo shouldn't exist. You guys know me so well. Too well. But to threaten her?"

"I'm sure nothing will come of it, Olivia. When they find out that it didn't work, they'll move on to someone else. You know what lawyers are like."

"And witnesses. And suspects. I still think I should offer her a ride. This...seems disturbing similar to Alex's scenario to me, but I'm probably blowing it out of proportion."

He sighed and glanced out past her. "Send Fin to take her home. Get her to take her to the shop or a bar or something first, so it doesn't look to suspect first."

She opened the door. "Fin, I need a favor."

* * *

When Fin entered her office a short time later, Casey was almost in tears again, unable to find her mobile.

He sighed. "Novak, what are you looking for?"

She jumped, then sniffed, wiping her face. "My phone. Did you need something?"

He grabbed it from the floor, walking over and placing it on her desk. "Liv asked me to take you out and then home so it didn't look suspicious."

She opened her phone with relief, the photo of Olivia calming her. "Ok. Umm...I have some files I need to take home, I'll just get them."

He nodded, leaning in the frame. "Elliot was right, you know. We don't care and we do have both your backs."

She gave a nod. "Umm...I don't really need to go anywhere. I guess...the supermarket?"

"Sounds normal enough to me. Let's go."

* * *

At the shop, Casey found herself buying things she knew Olivia would like, realizing now that was mostly all she kept at her house. The thought made her smile and she paused for a moment.

Fin looked up from a sports magazine(they didn't have anything else in stock he could just read and not pay much attention). "Something on your mind?"

She thought about replying, then instead shook her head. "Just trying to remember what type of milk I normally buy and if the world will alter drastically if I don't get ultra-skim, permeate free, long life, cow friendly, farmer friendly milk."

"You have time to buy groceries?"

"Not normally."

"Then skip it. Use coffee creamer."

"I should bring you shopping more often, Detective."

"Why's that?"

"You could save me a hell of a lot of money. Now…chocolate, do I go down that aisle or not?"

He looked around. "Yeah, let's go down that aisle."

Shopping ended up taking a lot longer than it usually did, but Casey was still laughing as they left the supermarket, finding she enjoying Fin's company.

"Home?" he asked as he got in the driver's side.

"Please."

He nodded, a bit of an uneasy feeling coming over him. "Mind if we take a couple back roads?"

"I don't mind." She pulled out her phone, texting Olivia. "Forget about you, I think I'm in love with Fin."

Olivia smiled. "Awww! Good for you. Sorry I couldn't take you."

"Well, you better be coming over this evening, because Fin told me you like a certain something red, so I got some."

"I'll try, but I'm really exhausted."

"You can just come over for a kiss goodnight?" Their kiss goodnight always ended in bed, curled around one another.

Olivia was already waiting outside the house. She and Elliot had done a little processing and he'd just left. "We'll see."

Casey's heart sank, thinking Olivia had been put off after everything that had happened today. She looked at the photo of her for a moment before slipping her phone back into her pocket, turning to look out the window.

Olivia saw the car pull up and waited.

Casey had a short argument with Fin about whether or not he should come in with her before he finally agreed to wait outside until she called him to tell him she was in safely. She stepped from the car, pulling out her briefcase and shopping.

Olivia walked up. "Can I take those?"

Casey jumped, then her arms flew around Olivia, her shopping hitting her in the back. "I thought you weren't coming."

"Actually, I was already here. Elliot and I did a little processing of the window. Come on, let's go."

Casey kept a tight hold on her until Fin gave a quick beep.

Olivia turned and nodded as they walked in.

As they walked into the apartment, Casey was talking non-stop, so different to the way she'd been the first time Olivia had seen her apartment

Olivia set the groceries on the kitchen counter.

Casey continued to talk as she set down her briefcase and hung her jacket up.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her. "Casey?"

"Yeah?"

Olivia kissed her gently. "It's going to be okay."

Casey rested against her. "…Do you promise?"

"Well, if it's not I'll try my best to make it that way."

Casey's arms wrapped around her neck, pulling her as close as she could. "…Love you."

"Mmm, love you too."

"...I'm ready now."

"What?"

Casey's head lowered and she dropped a kiss to Olivia's neck. "I'm ready to...go to bed."

Olivia nodded, walking back with her.

Casey stopped her for a moment, pulling back, her hands sliding forward to rest on Olivia's neck. "I'm ready to go to bed. With you."

Her eyes widened. "Y-you mean...?"

"Anyone...if anyone...I want to show them I don't care. I love you and I don't care. And I meant what I said. If I had to choose...I would choose you. And that doesn't scare me anymore."

Olivia unzipped Casey's jacket and slid it to the floor, before kissing her neck. "Will you let me show you how much I love you?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Reviews: Kikilia14, deadlockQ, Cathy77 & playground

Please R&R!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	6. Morning

More than just a Pretty Face

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 6: Morning**

The more Olivia woke up in Casey's arms, the more she enjoyed it, and despite it being a Saturday, she didn't mind the noise of traffic waking her up because she could gaze down at the redhead, her body still damp from the exertions the night before. As usual, she'd fallen asleep curled up against Olivia, but now Olivia could feel all of her pressed against her, finally, a feeling she'd been waiting months for.

The telltale frown that had began to form on Casey's forehead told Olivia that she too had been awakened by the traffic and would soon be grumbling.

Olivia stroked her cheek, pressing a kiss to her shoulder and wrapping her arms around her tighter, covering her ear that wasn't pressed against her. "Sleep," she whispered, "please don't leave my embrace now."

Casey grumbled a little, tightening her arms around Olivia and sighing onto her skin, making all the hair stand up.

She couldn't help the smile that formed. Since she and Casey had begun this entwined route, Olivia found herself smiling so much more. She couldn't help loving her, never could and wished Casey could stay curled against her forever.

As a truck gave a loud beep outside, Casey groaned again, lifting her head from Olivia, her hair tangled over her face as she asked sleepily. "Can you go out and stop the traffic for me?"

She sighed. "I wish, but I could cover your ears if you wanted a bit more sleep. What do you want to do?"

Casey's arms tightened around her and she was about to reply when there was another beep, and suddenly her pillow went flying at the window and she buried her head in Olivia's shoulder again. "I hate mornings."

Olivia smiled. "Well, I used to, but with you here, I could get used to them," she said, taking a deep breath and running her fingers through her hair. "Can I ask something?"

"What?" Her voice came out sulkily, but her lips pressed a gentle kiss to her neck.

"Now that they know, uh, is it still improper for me to take you out for lunch or a nice dinner?"

"I guess a nice dinner would be ok. Not a bad dinner. Unless you want to hold back my hair while I'm sick."

"If...it ends up that way I will, but I hope it's not."

Casey smiled into her, then nipped her skin gently. "Stop talking, it's 7am and I'm sleeping."

Olivia kissed her shoulder repeatedly, rubbing her bare back.

Casey finally moaned, arching her back and pushing herself into Olivia a little before lifting her head again. "Fine. But if you want to get up you'll have to make me a coffee."

Olivia shook her head. "I actually had no intention of moving, just...wanted to see those sparkling green eyes again."

"So you made me move for no reason?" Casey pouted.

"No reason? No, I'd love to see you move like that any day,"

"You really make it hard for me to be grumpy in the morning, Olivia Benson, you know that?"

She smiled. "I do now."

Casey moved up to kiss her softly, then changed her face to a frown and interspaced every word. "Now stop talking so I can have a sleep in." She rested her head over Olivia's heart and closed her eyes again.

Sighing she nodded, running a hand the length of her back again as she cupped a hand over her free ear.

Casey, now with a full view down Olivia's body, was unable to get back to sleep, and her fingers softly danced over her stomach.

She smiled again. "Thought you were sleepy?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," she kissed her head.

Casey dropped a kiss over Olivia's steadily beating heart before lifting her head, rolling over to lie on her stomach, looking down at Olivia. They looked silently at each other for a moment before Casey leant forward and kissed her. "Thank you. For not giving up on me."

She raised a brow. "Not giving up or staking?"

"Both? You can stalk me any time you like."

She shook her head again. "I don't think I'll need to anymore."

Casey smiled again, kissing her and giving a look Olivia hadn't seen before, then slipped from the bed, pulling on a robe. "I'm going to make coffee."

Olivia smiled, stretching. "Okay."

Casey left the room and walked into the kitchen, her mind not on the task at hand, and soon poured hot coffee on herself. Swearing loudly, she put it under the cold running tap.

Olivia was behind her in an instant, sheet tied around her and one arm around her waist as the other gently held her burned hand under cold water, rubbing it gently as she kissed her cheek. "You should be careful, baby. I don't want you getting hurt."

Casey turned to tell her what had been troubling her, but instead gave a quiet laugh. "Going to a toga party?"

"Would you rather I dropped it and pressed to you?"

Casey blushed, still not used to such suggestions. "Maybe a little."

Olivia dropped the sheet to her waist and continued to tend to her hand, kissing her neck.

"Suddenly...my hand doesn't hurt so much anymore." Casey smiled, her other hand sneaking back to touch Olivia, but just as her fingers touched her, their phones rang simultaneously.

Olivia sighed, stepping away and grabbing hers while handing Casey hers. "Benson."

"It's me." Elliot's sounded annoyed at being called out on a Saturday. "Donnelly got another letter about you and Casey, hand delivered this time, asking for her resignation. You'll never guess who."

Olivia sighed. "Enlighten me," she said, taking Casey's free hand.

"Think of who you hate more than me when I'm in a bad mood."

"A guy? Langan?" she said after a bit. "Why is it any of his concern?"

"He applied for her job and she got it because of her father. So he says."

"I still don't see why this mixes with that."

"He wanted a way to get rid of her, and decided this was the best way, I guess."

Casey, on the phone to Liz being told exactly the same thing, was growing angrier, her face getting redder.

"So anything else you've got for me?"

"Need you in, we've got a missing boy."

"Uh, okay...give me a bit. I still need to shower."

"I don't want to know! I'll pick you up from Novak's in half an hour?"

"How do you know I haven't gone home?"

"Because you're voice is deeper, and unfortunately, I know your voice goes like that after you've…ah…"

"Shut up!" she closed the phone, wrapping her arms around Casey.

Casey shrugged her off, turning her back on her as she continued to talk to Liz.

Olivia walked away to shower.

When she got out of the shower, Casey had left the apartment her bag and coat gone.

Olivia dressed quickly, looking for a note from Casey, but there was nothing except her hastily discarded robe.

She sighed, walking out to wait for Elliot.

As she climbed into Elliot's car, her phone finally gave a special beep that indicated a message from Casey. Elliot handed her coffee. "I got this for you, and there's a muffin in the bag on the floor if you want it."

"Thanks," she said, buckling in, before taking a sip and checking her phone.

Casey had contemplated several messages to send, but then thought of how honest Olivia had always been with her, and sent a simple message. "I need to go and talk to my dad. It might be true. Stay safe x."

"What might be true? Talk to me. What else's going on? Do you have to go out-of-state?"

All she received in reply was a short, "I'll call you tonight."

"Okay. Love you. Don't forget that. x."

Elliot glanced at her, seeing her biting her nails, a habit he hadn't seen in a few months. "Everything ok?"

"...I hope so."

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Reviews: Kikilia14

Please R&R!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	7. Long Buried Truth

More than just a Pretty Face

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 7: Long-Buried Truth**

Olivia never received a message or a call from Casey, and when Casey drove back into New York that evening, she was just about considering breaking into her apartment to find out where her parents lived so she could follow her there.

Casey, glancing at the clock and seeing it was almost midnight, was, for once, glad that the city was so bright. She passed her own apartment, hesitating for only a moment, before continuing on to Olivia's. She stood on her doorstep, taking a deep breath.

Olivia had just pulled the door open and there stood Casey. "Casey? I...what...are you okay?"

Casey stood, head lowered, opening her arms a little.

Olivia let go of the handle and took a step forward, holding her close before kissing her head. "Want to come in?"

Casey nodded.

Still with her arms around her, Olivia pulled her inside and closed the door before helping her to the couch.

Casey mumbled an apology into her shirt for not calling her, not moving even an inch away from her.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her, kissing her cheek. "I love you. Can you tell me what happened?"

Casey shook her head.

"Okay," she sighed, holding her close. "Whatever happened, or will happen, I'm not leaving you."

"How can you say that? How can you know that when you hardly even know me?"

"I know you're beautiful, smart, funny, witty, charming, sexy... And I love you too much to ever leave you. I've never been so happy."

"...He did. He called in a favor. That's the only reason I got the job."

"...Does Liz support the reason? You're an excellent ADA Casey. You can match, and go far beyond, anyone."

"Can I? Because I've seen how far 'daddy's' money can go, and I wouldn't be surprised if he paid people off."

"Yes, you can. I'm sure he doesn't...have the time to do that to everyone. I think he should've let you on your own..."

"He did it because he knew I couldn't! He knew I wasn't good enough! Knew I could never live up to the family expectations!"

"Casey, it's your life!"

"Then why does it never feel like it?! I got myself a job, oh no wait, I didn't. He did. At least I picked the career, oh no wait, he did, when I was 5. At least I picked a partner, oh no wait, you forced yourself on me!"

Olivia stood and walked to the middle of the room. "You gave me a chance! Do you regret it? Do you want it to end? What do you want to do?"

"I want to feel in control of my own life!"

She swallowed, hard. "Then..." she walked over and opened the door, "do you want me? I'm happy you're back, but you should've...oh no wait, you did." she sighed. "Look, I'm exhausted, if you want to stay... but I'm going to bed. All I know is that when you decided to give us a chance that was on you." And she walked back to the bedroom.

A few seconds later, Casey followed her, joining her on the bed but lying on top of the covers, resting her head on Olivia's chest like she'd done that morning, her fingers locking with Olivia's. "I'm sorry. I'm just angry. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Olivia remained silent, a few tears leaking.

Casey dropped a kiss to her jaw. "Liv?" This was the first time she'd shortened Olivia's name, and it was followed by a quiet, "Baby?"

Olivia looked at her. "You...still honestly love me? You want to be here?"

Casey nodded. "That's why I came here. I couldn't think of anywhere else…anyone else…who would make me feel ok."

Olivia turned and held her tight. "Is there anything we can do about..."

Casey shrugged, her hand moving up to tickle Olivia's abs. "I know I said I don't like pet names..."

"...But?" she asked with a smile.

"I think maybe it's nice to have special names just for one another."

"...What do you want?"

"You can pick one." Casey rested her chin on her, smiling.

"...I liked Baby for both, but that could get a bit confusing,"

Casey nodded, dropping a kiss to her collarbone.

Olivia sighed. "I love you."

"I really am sorry, Liv."

"About what?" she said through a yawn.

Casey pushed herself up further, dropping a kiss to her bottom lip. "What I said. I just…he makes me so angry...and every time I've been angry in the past at you...you let me win, so it's kinda…rewarding to be angry with you." She smiled at her.

She sighed, situating her head on her shoulder. "I know, but can we just go to sleep? Did you close and lock the front door?"

"It's your house."

Olivia got up, walking out to close and lock the door before going back and crawling under the covers, smiling tiredly.

Casey wrapped her arms around her, resting her head on her again, her leg resting over Olivia's, as had become the way they slept together.

Olivia sighed. "I know this is the wrong thing to say, but I need to say it: you have the job now and others must respect you for it, so, in the end, why does it matter how you got it?"

"They don't respect me for it though. Everyone but me knew how I got the job."

"So...isn't there some type of, I don't know, like a recertification Liz could have you take?"

"How would I know that it's me who gets through it and not someone being paid to let me pass it?" Casey sighed and pushed herself away from Olivia again, sitting up.

"Break jurisdiction. Liz knows why it happened. Say you have something to prove. If you win the case, your standing will remain the same. If you lose, you'll work your way back up, on your own, without his help. I guess I don't understand why," she said, sitting up, "if I fail, it hurts but it makes me humble and want to try harder."

"But if I fail, apparently it's because I've been so bad, even my father's money can't pay to fix things. Maybe I'm just a shit lawyer and should give up." She sighed and pushed herself from the bed.

Olivia pulled her back down. "No. You're not. He shouldn't have to pay people off. You're a damn good lawyer and I won't sit here and listen to you beat yourself up. The arguments you present are all you, Casey. What your father did wasn't right and now you need to leave this jurisdiction to prove you can stand on your own two feet. You won't fail, you never do completely. You're a better person. You have to try. And, technically, those rulings should be invalid."

"…If I leave, what will happen to us?"

"We'll still be here. It wouldn't be forever. I don't want you to leave forever. If...you were close enough. I would commute."

"Would you?"

She nodded. "I promise. But how does your father know which cases you work? Isn't there one judge who hasn't been paid off?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore." She sighed, her eyes turning to look at Olivia in the darkness. "...You haven't…he didn't..."

"What?"

Casey stood, her arms folding against herself protectively. "Has he paid you?"

"As if he could pay me off. I've never met him. Don't know his name. Even if he had, I'd never take it. I'm not one for bribes. Please come back. I love you for you."

Casey shook her head.

"So...what? You hate me now? Can't stand the sight of me because I _wasn't_ paid off?"

Tears shined in Casey's eyes and she just shook her head again.

Olivia stood up, walking closer. "Please? What did I do? I only want to help you, but i-if you don't love me anymore, I guess..."

"I do."

"Then you do believe me? I swear I don't even know him." She sighed. "Tell me a bit about him."

"When I was in high school, my best friend...turns out her father told her she had to be friends with me because my father was paying to keep his business open. When we had a fight, he shut the business down and they moved away."

"That's...horrible," she said, switching on a lamp and walking up behind her, wrapping her arms around her, "what else? Keep talking. I want to know everything. Every little hurt to make you feel better and I promise I won't go away."

Casey talked most of the night, occasionally standing to pace the room, and it wasn't until the sun had started to rise that either of them began to fall asleep.

Olivia laid on top of the covers, rubbing her back gently as quiet sobs escaped in her sleep. She couldn't believe someone could ever be so mean, and yet helpful in a way, at the same time. She really did need to get out of NYC, but Olivia wasn't sure how well she would handle not seeing her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Reviews: Kikilia14, deadlockQ & tummer22

Please R&R!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	8. A Friend in Need

More than just a Pretty Face

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 8: A Friend in Need**

Casey had been gone 2 months and Olivia hadn't seen her except for a short, 2-day, visit about one month ago. She ached for her every time she thought about her, but not thinking about her left an empty feeling in her heart. She kept planning on going to see her, understanding Casey's reluctance to come back to NY, but every time she made plans, work would interrupt, and their calls were getting longer and longer to try and make up for it.

The three hours it took to get to Washington might as well have been several days, because Olivia was finding it impossible. Now it was 3am and she was lying in bed alone, thinking of Casey.

Not caring about the time difference, she dialed her number, but it rang 5 times before Casey answered.

Her words were slurred, and there was music in the background. "Noooovak."

She yawned. "Well, someone's been drinking."

Several people's voice's chimed in with Casey's, asking who it was, a woman's voice the closest, giggling quietly. "Oh-Livia!"

She yawned again. "Yes. Who are you?"

Casey pulled the phone back, shushing everyone and giggling herself. "Can I help you, Deeee-tective?"

"Oh, I was hoping to talk to you, but I can call back later I guess. If I get time later. Its 3am and I can't sleep."

"I'll sing you a b-" Casey was cut off by the woman next to her again, pulling the phone close. "Case told me you have a tightest bum in the NYPD."

She scoffed, hanging up. If Casey wasn't going to talk - much less drunk - she wasn't going to entertain people. She wasn't in the mood for it. She set the phone on her nightstand and rolled over,

A few moments later, the phone beeped with a message.

Wanting to sleep badly, but curiosity getting at her, she rolled back over to grab it and opened it.

It was a short video of Casey kissing the camera and mouthing the words '"I miss you baby."

She sighed. "Thanks," she text, "miss you too. Let me know when you're sober." And she fell asleep with her phone in her hand.

* * *

Three hours later, there was a loud banging on the door.

She woke with a start. "Who in the hell—?" she walked over to the door. "Who is it?"

"Elliot, Casey's been in an accident."

The word accident was more powerful than any coffee she could ever drink. "Accident? When? Where? What..."

"I don't know. The hospital tried to call you but you weren't answering, so they got my number. They won't tell me anything."

"Wait, why would they tell me anything? I'm not related to her," she said as she ran back to grab her phone and back out.

"She gave them your number or put you down as her next of kin, I don't know. Do you need me to drive you down there or book you a train ticket or something?" Olivia opened her phone to find about 10 missed calls, some from Casey's phone and some from an unknown number.

"W-would you drive me, really? Or come down with me. Damn! Not one voicemail! Though the calls from Casey were from about two hours ago. Some from an unknown, probably the hospital."

He gave a nod. "I've got the hospital's number. You can call them in the car."

She grabbed her jacket. Ten minutes later, they were on their way. "Yes, this is Olivia Benson."

"We have a Casey Novak here. She was brought in a little under 2 hours ago from a car accident and asked for you to be called."

She nodded. "What happened exactly? Is she all right?"

"She's got a broken leg."

She sighed. "I'm on my way with Elliot Stabler. We'll be there as soon as possible. I would guess she's in surgery?"

"It was quite a bad break, she's currently getting a brace put in, and getting her other cuts and scrapes seen to. She should be out by the time you get here. She'll be on 4th floor."

"Anything else injured?"

"She has a large cut on her face from going through the windscreen, I…just be prepared when you come in."

She nodded. "I am NYPD, so I'm used to horrible disfiguration, but thank you for the information."

The ride was mostly in silence except when Elliot suddenly saw Casey's car, or what was left of it, on the side of the road and began talking, trying to distract Olivia so she wouldn't see it.

Olivia sighed. "Stop it, El. She's alive and that's what matters, now please keep going."

* * *

When they finally reached the hospital, the sun was high in the sky and there were people on their way to work. Elliot sighed as he pulled into a parking space. "Will you be ok going in by yourself? I'd better call Cragen."

She nodded. "She's on the 4th floor," she opened the door, "so when you're done..." she got out and slammed it, walking in much more confidently than she felt. If the person who had explained it to her felt that she needed to warn her, she wondered what state Casey was really in.

Casey had just woken and was fighting with the nurse, panicking, wondering where was and what was going on.

Olivia walked into the room slowly, hearing the nurse tell Casey, "You were in a car accident, broke your leg and...you flew through the windshield. Olivia is on her way."

Casey still struggled weakly, seeming to sense Olivia. "Olivia?!"

She stepped into the light, holding everything in. Her face was marred badly from the glass with barely her cheeks unscathed in tiny spots. She had a huge white bandage going around her head with a gauze pad above the middle of her eyes. Against everything, she walked closer, trying not to fall apart. "Casey..."

As soon as Casey's eyes fell on her, tears began to fall down her face, tears stinging the cuts, making a hand fly to her face.

Olivia sat in the chair beside her, grabbing her hands. "Casey, you're pretty cut up. They said you flew through the windshield," she said, rubbing her hands, "but your leg...got the worst of it."

Casey seemed to suddenly realize where they were. "What...how did you get here?"

"Elliot drove me. I'm sorry I didn't answer. I was exhausted and passed out until he came and banged on my door a few hours ago... Casey, I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have encouraged you to leave..." the true words finally broke the barrier and she felt the tears begin. "...if I hadn't maybe..."

Casey lifted up a hand to brush the tears away. "I miss you, Liv."

She just shook her head, kissing her hand, unable to say anything as she began to tremble.

The nurse placed a gentle hand on Olivia's shoulder as Casey's eyes began to shut again. "She's on a lot of medication, so don't let anything she says upset you. And her cuts, they'll heal. The surgeon said she won't have any scars."

She nodded. "Can...I have a few tissues? The...tears must sting."

She held out a box to her. "I'll be just outside at the desk if you need me."

She nodded. "Thank you," and she gently dabbed at her cheeks. "I'm right here, Case. I'm not going away." She kissed the top of her head, sitting back down and holding her hand tightly.

Elliot walked in quietly a few minutes later, motioning for Olivia to step away from Casey for a moment.

Kissing her hand, she did as was requested.

"One of them has died."

"There was...more than her?"

He nodded. "She wasn't driving, either."

"How'd she die?"

"Crushed, I guess. A truck hit the car side on. Looks like Casey was in the passenger seat and took her seatbelt off and tried to get out of the car. There was another guy in there who's in a room down the hall."

She sighed. "I...can't..." she looked back to Casey.

"Can't what?"

"Was it an accident or...? I can't leave her, not now. Should convince her to come back with us. I'll take time off, I..."

"It looks like the road was icy, so I guess it was an accident. You stay with her and I'll talk to the cops here, then call Cragen again, see if he can sort some time off for you."

"Y-you want me to-I'm not the strongest right now to be asking him that. What did he say when you called earlier?"

"I'll sort it out, Liv. It's ok. Don't worry about it. Go back to her."

She nodded, hugging him tight before going back to sit beside her. "You've never received a bribe from her father, have you?"

"What?" He frowned in confusion.

"That's why she got the ADA job. And won the cases she has. Her father's been paying them off. Said her father even paid someone to be her best friend for some business deal. When the deal fell through, there went her friend," she looked back at him. "She even asked me."

Elliot sighed and looked down at Casey for a moment before reaching down to squeeze her hand, then he left the room.

Olivia relaxed a bit, exhaustion kicking in, hard, as she fell asleep.

Casey slept as well, waking only occasionally when someone walked into the room, but as soon as she saw Olivia was still there, she'd hold tightly to her hand again and fall back asleep, the medication she'd been given knocking her out.

Olivia woke hours later to the sound of...was that...crying? She opened her eyes, seeing tears coursing down Casey's cheeks. "Do you need more pain medication, Casey?"

Casey gave no reply, but the same nurse who'd spoken to Olivia earlier offered quietly from behind Olivia, "The doctor has just told her about her friend."

She nodded, standing up and leaning over to hug her as tightly as she dared. "I'm so sorry," she whispered in her ear.

Casey's arms, shaking, wrapped around Olivia, pulling her closer, burying her face into her neck, crying harder.

Olivia sat on the bed, pulling her to her. "I'm here, okay?" she kissed her head.

"Don't leave me!"

"Never, baby, never. I'm here. I love you," she stroked her hair.

She held tightly to her for a long time, not noticing Elliot walk into the room until he cleared his throat.

Olivia looked up. "Yeah?"

"I need to head back now. I can take the train if you want me to leave my car for you?"

Olivia nodded. "Sure. I can make the backseat comfortable for her."

He nodded, handing her the key.

"Thanks. Cragen?"

"Sorted."

"Do I need to go in when we get back?"

"Get back where?" Casey asked, half asleep in her arms.

"Home, Casey. I'm taking you with me."

"I have a job here."

"So, you don't want to come? How do you expect me to take care of you?"

Elliot waved a subtle goodbye as tears began to fall down Casey's cheeks again.

"Now what's the matter?"

A moment later, Casey was sick down Olivia's top.

She pushed the 'CALL' button before walking into the bathroom, leaving the door open a crack. "Ugh! Great!"

Elliot, having seen people rush towards Casey's room, appeared in the bathroom doorway. "Nice."

"Yeah. Glamorous. Do me a favor and see if I can get a spare shirt and...maybe some Turpentine to rinse mine, please?"

He glanced back to the nurses tending to Casey before asking quietly, "Do you really want her back, Olivia? I know you have feelings for her…but it's going to be hard looking after her. And there's probably going to be a lot more vomit with no one to call to help you."

"I...can handle her. I just wasn't expecting to need a spare shirt. You think I shouldn't? Elliot, she's going to need help until that cast is gone."

"She has a family. She has friends here. I'm just saying…make sure you're saying you will for the right reasons. If you feel guilty..."

She nodded. "...Yeah, I do, but I can't stand being away from her anymore. Maybe after the cast is gone would be better."

Elliot gave a nod. "Just think about it before telling her anything, Liv. Call me if you need me." He smiled and walked out again.

She looked out. "Excuse me. When you get a second, would it be possible for me to get a clean shirt?"

The nurse nodded, then motioned to the cupboard. "She had a bag in the car with her that the police brought in. If you don't mind wearing one of hers, it's in there."

She walked out, digging in the cupboard before walking in and changing. She walked out a few minutes later, stained shirt in hand.

Casey was asleep again, holding tightly to Olivia's jacket.

She sighed, sitting back in the chair.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Reviews: Kikilia14, tummer22 & SoLetsPlayDoctorBabe

Please R&R!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	9. Her Knight

More than just a Pretty Face

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 9: Her Knight**

Casey's parents had come the day after Olivia arrived and had taken over, stopping Olivia from doing anything for Casey, and Casey was mostly too upset or on too much medication to argue with them.

A week later, the doctor said she could be discharged, so long as she had someone at home to look after her, and her father immediately spoke. "Of course she'll come home with us."

Finally, Olivia broke her long silence. "No, she could come with me. Unless you don't think she can make a decision for herself?"

Her father turned his natural glare towards Olivia. "Don't you have a job to get back to?"

She stood, unaffected. "No, I took the time off. She told them to call me after it happened."

"And? She needs top care. Can you afford that?"

She shook her head. "No, but I'll stay home with her and make sure she's taken care of," she said calmly, though she'd love to bite his head off.

Casey, who'd been half asleep, seemed to sense the edge in Olivia's voice and mumbled her name.

Olivia turned, walking over. "What is it, Casey?"

"Are you cross? Need a warrant? Coffee? A hit man to follow Elliot?" the words were spoken with a slur.

"No, just go back to sleep. I...was hoping you'd come back with me, but it feels like your parents aren't going to let that happen, so..."

She mumbled again sleepily, hugging tightly to Olivia's jacket she'd barely let go of in the past week and let out a long breath as she fell asleep again.

Olivia sighed, kissing her hand. Walking past her parents, she turned. "You should be ashamed of how much you broke her confidence. She might not've gotten the things you wanted for her without you, but, at least, it would be her effort. I tried, I fought, some things I failed, but I kept going to be better at it. Now, she'll never know if she's good enough for anything." She looked back at Casey for a moment before adding, "When she feels better, ask her to call me." She knew she shouldn't just go. Casey wouldn't like it, but she couldn't stand being in the same room with her parents.

* * *

A week later, Olivia was at her desk, sighing as she looked down at the paperwork she needed to do from the last case when her phone rang. Before she could even speak, a hoarse voice came down the line. "Liv?"

"Ca-Casey? How are you feeling?"

"...They said you didn't want to look after me. That's not true...is it?"

"No, of course not! But, as they pointed out, they have time and better resources. I would've been more than happy to bring you with me, but he-he didn't make the best first impression."

"So you thought I'd be better off staying with people I hate? Olivia, you wouldn't need to take time off of work, I can move around a bit...I sleep most of the day, and I don't need any special care that they want to give me. The hospital near your house would be fine. Please. I can't stay here."

She nodded. "Where are you? I'll come right now. But...I kinda told your father off so, not looking forward to seeing him again, but I'll do it for you."

* * *

Two hours later, Olivia stood outside Casey's parents' house. It was huge, and she was greeted by several dogs and a maid who looked worried when Olivia announced who she was there to see. "Mr. Novak said no one is to disturb C...Ms. Novak. She's probably asleep..."

"No, she's awake. She just called me a bit ago. Casey!"

Her voice echoed through the house, but she was shushed by the maid who ushered her towards Casey's room, then disappeared.

Olivia knocked a bit timidly. "Casey?"

A moment later the door flew open and a bag was thrown into Olivia's arms, Casey half falling into her as well, holding herself up on crutches. The cuts on her face were healing and she looked less pale now, making them stand out less.

Olivia shouldered the bag and steadied her. "Hey. Good to see your color returning."

"Quickly, before they come back."

Olivia nodded, ushering her out and into the car, throwing her crutches in back, before getting in the driver's side and leaving. She waited until they were miles away before she dared asking, "So, what? Did I just kidnap you?"

"I think so."

She sighed. "Oh boy, this'll be fun. Tear my credibility...probably worse."

"He doesn't have any legal hold over me. He can't do anything to you...but are you saying I'm not worth kidnapping?"

"No, of course not. I was worried about my job when I said that."

"So you would kidnap me if you had to?"

"Yes."

Casey smiled, reaching out a hand to squeeze her leg, before groaning as they went over a bump. "Thank you. By the way, I can see that _McDonalds_ wrapper on the floor. Don't think we're getting all the way to your apartment without stopping off there."

She flinched. "Sorry about your leg. I could stop and make you more comfortable if you wanted me to. Sure, we can stop there."

"It's ok. A little pain in my leg is nothing compared to the last week of anti-Olivia propaganda."

She groaned. "If it'll only piss me off more, don't bother telling me."

"I gave my father a black eye with my crutches if that makes you feel better?"

She smiled. "It does actually. Casey...when I said I loved you..."

Casey looked down at her hands. "...You don't?"

"...I do, it's just. I realize it was fast and um, i-if you don't feel that way..."

"You think I'd ask just anyone to be my knight in shining armor?"

"No, but...i-it's okay if..."

Casey let out a slow breath, and when Olivia glanced at her, she was fast asleep.

Olivia stopped on the side of the road, grabbing the blanket from the backseat and covering her up before kissing her cheek, then kept driving.

* * *

Casey woke about an hour later, mumbling Olivia's name several times as she had done in the last week every time she woke.

Olivia grabbed her hand kissing it. "I'm right here."

Her eyes flickered open and she smiled at her, snuggling into the blanket.

"Feeling better?"

"...I'm a bit hungry."

She nodded. "Me too. We should be back in town in about 20 minutes if you want to sleep a little longer."

Casey reached out and took Olivia's hand, pulling it into her lap and closing her eyes again.

Olivia smiled. "Beautiful."

"..I love you.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Reviews: Kikilia14, tummer22 & SoLetsPlayDoctorBabe

Please R&R!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	10. Conflict with Blood

More than just a Pretty Face

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 10: Conflict with Blood**

Once they'd seen the lights of New York, Casey instantly awoke, of course, wanting _McDonalds_. So, Olivia pulled through Drive-Thru, getting them each something before driving away. "Do you need clothes from your house or are you good?"

"..I can wear yours?"

"We can stop of you want."

"I like wearing your things."

She smiled. "Do you?"

"They...smell like you. It's comforting."

They pulled up to Olivia's apartment and she stopped, killing the engine. "...I'm sorry, about everything..."

"You didn't do anything."

"If...I hadn't suggested you leave..."

"I chose to leave."

"Are you sure I didn't push you?"

"I'm positive, Olivia."

She smiled, turning to her. "I missed you."

"I…that night…in the car...I was so scared...I just panicked and all I could think of was calling you. If I'd called the police, maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"He'd still be alive."

"You don't know that."

"I called you 6 times, Liv. That's…5 minutes, including voicemail." She jumped as there was a bang on the door and Cragen's face appeared

Olivia reached over and opened the door. "Yeah?"

"You told me you had to go and sort something out, something about your last case, then you disappear, then I get a call from a Mr. Novak saying his daughter has gone missing and you've been threatening his maid, and now I find you here with the ADA in your car."

She sighed. "She called. Asked me to come get her. She was my last case, as far as I'm concerned. I didn't threaten her. I simply asked where Casey was, she wouldn't tell me, so I yelled for her. The second I opened the door, she threw a bag into my arms and basically said run. I'm sorry. Though I know that doesn't cover it. Casey, care to add anything here?"

She shook her head.

Cragen stepped back, crossing his arms. "Well, get her into the apartment and then get back to work."

She nodded. "Understood. Then your office?"

"Depends where Mr. Novak wants to talk to you."

She nodded again. "I'll be right back out," she said, grabbing Casey's bag and crutches for her as she walked over and handed them to her. "Let's go."

Casey made her way slowly after Olivia, resting on the wall of the lift. "…Maybe I should come with you to the precinct."

"..I don't know if that's a good idea. I'd like you there, but... I did this, not you. If you do, you'll say it was you? That you called me? I-if you don't... I think I'm screwed."

"You didn't do anything wrong! I'm not a prisoner! I can go where I please!" The effort of moving was taking its toll on her and her face was growing paler.

"But your father won't see it that way! Casey...you really should rest. You're pretty pale."

She shook her head. "I don't care, you know Cragen. He won't be swayed by...money or power if he knows you didn't do anything wrong." She grew paler still, leaning to one side.

Olivia grabbed her hand. "Casey, you need rest."

She rested against Olivia.

Olivia helped her into the apartment, onto the couch and grabbed a pillow and blanket from the closet and took it back out to her, laying her cell phone in her hand. "Call me in 20 minutes. We can sort it out over the phone."

Casey nodded, her eyes flickering shut.

Olivia kissed her forehead and left, hoping she'd be able to get a hold of her.

* * *

As soon as Olivia walked into the precinct, Casey's father grabbed her jacket. "Where is she?"

Olivia swallowed, coolly. "At my apartment. I can call her if you want me to."

Elliot pulled him off, his hand turning into a fist, but the look on Olivia's face stopped him from punching.

"She's off her face on medication, detective. She doesn't know what she's saying. Give me the address and I'll go and get her."

"No. She's fine. Resting where she's not stressed. But, then again, I'd probably run too, if my father paid off people for me to win or even bought me a job."

He stopped and stared at her for a long time before turning to walk into Cragen's office, slamming the door.

"Too much?" she asked Elliot.

"I wish you'd let me hit him."

She sighed. "Yeah, I'm kinda wishing that myself. I would like Casey down here, but she was so pale. I could try calling her, but..."

He patted her back. "The boss'll sort it. He might dole it out, but he doesn't like anyone else doing it."

"I would go back, but...I was ordered in."

"He already gave me a serve. Told me to stop helping you…but if you want to go home, I'll sort it."

"That's nice, but let's see here first." She pulled out her phone and dialed Casey. "Please pick up."

After several rings, Casey answered sleepily, clearly still thinking of the dream she'd been having, "Love you too, baby."

She smiled. "Casey, you need to wake up. Your father about punched me for not giving him my address."

There was a _thud_ as Casey fell from the couch. "He hit you?! I'm going to kill him! I'm going to...kill him!"

"Casey? Are you okay? He looked like he was going to, but he didn't."

She could hear Casey ranting as she reached for her dropped phone, as could Elliot, over her shoulder, and he raised his eyebrows at the language he'd never heard from the ADA before.

"Yeah, she's pissed. Casey?"

Casey picking up her phone again, barked into it. "Give him the phone."

"Yes, Your Highness, one moment." She walked back and knocked on Cragen's door.

Cragen pulled open the door and stepped aside as Olivia thrust the phone at Casey's father, then they both watched as he listened, not attempting to speak. They could occasionally pick up words yelled by Casey, about love, respect, Olivia's name several times, and his face grew pale.

Olivia stood by Cragen wondering as well what was said.

He finally handed the phone back to Olivia, looked at Cragen a moment before looking down and leaving the room.

Olivia held the phone to her ear. "Still there, Casey?"

"I've eaten your burger."

She smiled. "Don't worry about it. Just...rest up, okay? I'll be there when I can."

"..He won't bother you again."

"Good. Are you okay?"

"...I'd like a hug when you come back?"

"Okay. I think I can arrange that. Well, I'd really better go. I'm still standing in Cragen's office, so..."

"Tell him I love him. Wait…no...I...tell him…hi."

"I'd feel better if you backed me up."

"I love you too, Casey." Cragen said, still listening in. They both heard an embarrassed groan before she hung up.

Olivia sighed, sliding the phone back into her pocket. "I really wasn't lying. After the accident, I thought about bringing her back, but for that time, she was better taken care of there. Actually, I guess I should ask. Do you know why she left?"

"She called me while you were on your way here. So…yes. Which is what I was telling her father. She told me, in between eating something and falling asleep, that it wasn't your fault. She begged you to come and if she'd been awake before you'd left the hospital, she would have come home with you straight away."

She nodded. "It's...not right...the way she got the ADA position, but I'm afraid you'd have my badge and gun i-if I..."

"If you?"

She sighed, sitting in a chair. "Apparently, her father doesn't deem her good enough to do anything on her own...Pfft. Actually, I should be more worried about Donnelly having my ass for this..."

"No one is going to have your ass, Benson. You're on leave. Casey...sorted it. I've signed you off. And her father…if she says don't worry about him, don't. I don't think she realizes how influential she is in her own right."

"Yeah, but...when I said he doesn't deem her well enough… She...found out everyone's been paid off, without her knowledge. Her credibility is shot. I just...she's a damn good ADA, at least I think she is."

"Liv...look...I'm not supposed to discuss this with you, but her father is being investigated for fraud. She got her job _despite_ her father, not _because_ of him. Anyone who accepted money will be investigated as well. He's left a trail."

She raised a brow. "Well, that's...interesting. Does she know this?"

"No. And you can't tell her either."

She nodded. "Agreed. It'll come out in its own time. I just...thought maybe I should tell you what she told me."

He nodded, leaning back in his chair

She shrugged. "Well, I'd better get back to her. Wait, one more thing. Is there any way that 'thing' can jeopardize her?"

"They haven't told me much…but I doubt it."

"If it does?"

"I don't know, Olivia."

She sighed. "Okay, just let it fall where it will I guess. If it gets to be deep, I'll probably call you."

He nodded. "Take as long as you need."

She walked out. "Hey, Elliot? Thanks."

He waved. "You owe me."

"I know. Name it."

"I'll think about it."

She spun around. "I think I'm afraid now. Whatever. See you later." She left.

* * *

Ten minutes later, she walked into the apartment, finding Casey asleep on the couch. She walked over, sitting on the coffee table in front of her. "Casey?"

Her eyes flickered open slowly. "Mm?"

She smiled. "Hi."

She unfolded her arms. "Hug?"

Olivia sat with her on the couch, hugging her as tightly as she dared. "And how are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here."

Olivia kissed her gently, running her hands through her hair.

Casey sighed her name into her lips, trying to ignore the throbbing in her leg.

Olivia tried to position Casey a bit differently, so she was comfortable as she continued to kiss her, running her hands up and down her back gently, moaning into her lips.

Casey lowered her head, kissing Olivia's neck, sighing a little.

A moan arose from her throat. "Casey..."

She pulled back a little, a smile playing on her lips.

"You're good at that."

She blushed a little, her hand brushing Olivia's stomach.

She moaned at the contact, kissing Casey's exposed shoulder. "Mmm, taste good too."

Casey continued to try and ignore the pain, focusing on Olivia's lips.

Olivia could hear and feel the pauses. "Pain? Maybe you should sleep."

"There's some pain killers in my bag..." She still held to Olivia's shirt.

Olivia managed to pull a contortionist move to grab the bag as well as a bottle of water and hand them to her.

Casey kissed her several times before taking the pills.

Olivia held her tightly to her. "What else can I do?"

A yawn escaped her mouth and she lowered her head to try and hide it. "Sorry. I'm not exactly good company."

She shook her head. "I don't mind. I love your company."

"..I really appreciate what you've done for me. I will pay you back, Olivia." She looked at her earnestly.

"I know you will. Someday," she kissed her gently. "Can I ask...what you said to him?"

"..I told him that I knew what he'd done, how he'd paid people. I told him I'm in love with you and there's no one he can pay to change that."

"You...told him you're in love with me?"

Casey nodded, a blush creeping up her neck

Olivia rubbed her injured cheeks, a smile on her lips. "..Did I tell you I'm in love with you too?"

Her blush darkened as she nodded, her face tilting to brush against Olivia's hand.

"Beautiful, sexy, cute... I love you, And that blush."

She turned her face to hide it in Olivia's hand, smiling. "Maybe…could we just get take away and movies or something and stay here or in bed...cuddling?"

Olivia stood with her arm over her. "We could just go to bed?"

Unsteady on her feet from injuries and medication, Casey just leaned on her. "But you haven't eaten."

"Point taken," she sat her in the chair and made a bed on the couch. "What would you like?" she asked, helping her back onto the couch and rested her leg on the coffee table.

Casey tugged her sleeve until Olivia sat back down, then curled against her, relaxing. "You pick."

"Chinese?"

Casey nodded, her hand moving to rest under Olivia's top once more, enjoying the closeness and the comfort it brought.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her. "It's going to be okay. How's your pain?"

It was already making her feel as though she wasn't really here, but floating above, watching the scene play out as her fingers traced the outline of Olivia's abs as she tensed them. "Gone."

"You're lying."

"I can feel it…but it's not hurting because I'm in love." A giggle escaped her mouth. Standing up had made the medication work faster than usual and go to her head.

"Whoa," she laughed. "Okay, stay down. You need to sleep. We can eat later. Do you want to go to bed?"

"With you? Yes." Casey's hand slid high, brushing Olivia's bra.

She gasped, smiling. "Okay," she helped her up again and to the small bedroom, onto the bed.

As Olivia turned to shut the window, Casey slid her t-shirt over her head and dropped it beside the bed, doing the same with her bra.

Olivia turned, blushing a bit. "Sorry."

Casey gave a sigh at the comfort of the bed, resting against the pillows and stretching a little.

Olivia grabbed a few spare pillows, propping her leg up before removing her own shirt and bra and lying beside her in bed.

"You should try these pills...I feel like I'm floating."

She shook her head. "No thanks, I'm already there. And I need to keep my head right now just in case. I think you've taken enough medication for now."

Casey turned to Olivia, taking her hand. "Am I really here? Or am I alone and just imagining it?" She pulled Olivia's hand to her press against her chest.

Olivia smiled her other hand caressing her bare back as she kissed her gently. "Yes, you're really here."

Casey gave a relieved sigh and let her eyes shut, but opened them only seconds later, a look of concern etched into her face. "Olivia?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I've never loved anyone before."

Olivia held her close, stroking her hair. "I haven't either. But...I know I'll do anything for you."

"I'd do...anything for…you...except...maybe..stay awake?" By the time she'd finished speaking, her head was on Olivia's shoulder, and a second later, she was asleep.

Olivia gently lay back with her in her arms, wrapped tightly around her. "Rest now. We've had a big day."

* * *

Olivia was woken next morning by a bang, and found herself alone in bed. When she followed the noise, she found Casey in the kitchen wearing one of her old NYPD training t-shirts, attempting to make Olivia some breakfast

Olivia walked in, holding her arm. "Morning, gorgeous," she kissed her cheek. "How long have you been up?"

"An hour." She spoke breathlessly, glancing at Olivia with embarrassment. "I didn't say anything…stupid last night, did I? Those pills..."

She positioned Casey against her, realizing she was still without a shirt. "No, you didn't."

"I've made...just about everything that was in the house for breakfast. You didn't have much. I fou-" She too, suddenly realized how Olivia was dressed as her body rubbed against her and went silent.

Olivia inhaled sharply, holding her steady. "Guess I should've dressed, huh?"

"Guess so." Casey moved a hand behind her back to steady herself, resting it on Olivia's shoulder, moving her body more freely against her.

Olivia moaned in feeling Casey's warmth through the shirt, radiating on her skin. "Wh-what should we do now?"

Casey spoke shyly. "I know what I'd like to do…but right now, I'm too sore. Why don't you go and get dressed and I'll finish breakfast?"

She smiled. "I'd...like that too, but your leg is still bad. Okay, I'll go grab my shirt. Just be careful."

When she returned, the food was spread out on the table. After a moment's hesitation, after Olivia sat, Casey sat on her lap and smiled shyly at her.

Olivia smiled, kissing her cheek. "Well hi. What would you like to eat?"

Casey captured her lips and gave her a slow kiss before speaking softly. "You pick."

Olivia placed a couple pancakes on the plate in front of them, buttering them. "Syrup?"

Casey nodded, kissing the corner of her mouth.

Olivia gently slathered them in the liquid before setting it down and wrapping an arm around her, kissing the corner of Casey's mouth.

Breakfast lasted over two hours as they stopped to kiss often, fed one another awkwardly and then kissed once more.

By the time there was a knock on the door, both were full and Casey was resting against Olivia, dropping gentle kisses to her neck.

"Just a minute!" Olivia stood, helping Casey to the couch before walking over. "Who is it?"

"Your favorite person in the world!" Elliot called.

Casey spoke from the couch, "How can I be out there and in here at the same time?"

Olivia smiled, opening the door. "Good one."

He leant on the door frame grinning, holding up some bags. "Got some presents for you."

Olivia beckoned him in, closing the door and getting Casey a glass of water for a couple painkillers before sitting next to her. "Such as?"

Casey's hand slid into Olivia's.

"Groceries, mostly. Kathy's idea."

Olivia nodded. "Well, tell her thank you, but there's got to be more of a reason why you're here. Kathy could've brought them."

He blushed a little, then cleared his throat. "i ah…got a message from you last night. Saying you were floating?"

"Me?" Olivia asked. "I never called you."

"...It was signed N with about ten kisses."

She turned to Casey. "God, you were doped up on meds."

Casey turned her face to hide it in a cushion.

"Uh huh. Sure. Now you're silent." She ran a hand through her hair. "What else did you bring besides groceries?"

"She ah…requested a few things. I wasn't sure whether to get them. Some of them were a bit...out there."

She chuckled a bit. "Like? Bearing in mind she's on high-dose meds?"

"Well ah…the things I did bring- ice cream, chocolate, chips, sausages, some DVD's, and some flowers for you. The things I didn't bring...a plastic sausage, some legos, 7 pairs of sunglasses and some lube."

She turned again, pulling the cushion away. "..Wow. That bad? Damn, you could've asked me to pick the one items up. You never even asked if I had them."

"I don't even know why I wanted them," Casey squeaked.

As she hid her face again, Elliot winked and showed Olivia the message, which simply asked if he could pick up some flowers for Olivia.

She smiled. "That's very sweet. She must've been hungry and...horny to ask for..." She started laughing. "I'm sorry!"

"It's not funny!"

"It's...kinda funny. The plastic...and lube..." she took a few deep breaths, calming down. "Okay, maybe it's not that funny, but..."

Casey folded her arms, trying to hide her blush.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But you still could've asked me. ...If you wanted them, that is. And, yes, he was joking, but do you think I am?"

"I could have asked you to get flowers for yourself?"

She shook her head. "No, I..." she sighed."Thanks for the thought, by the way," she told him. She turned back to Casey. "Never mind."

Elliot put the food in the kitchen then said he had to get back to work. As soon as the door was shut, Casey hissed at Olivia. "You think it's funny to...laugh about our sex life with him? We don't even have one! But when..._if_ we do, will you go to work and tell him? Have a laugh about what I asked for the night before?"

She shook her head. "No and I'm sorry. I just said that because...maybe I..I've thought of that. Wh-what did you ask last night?"

"I don't remember! Have a look at your phone, or ask your favorite person." Casey pushed herself up, reaching for her crutches.

Olivia handed them to her. "I'm sorry. I'll...clean up the kitchen. And...you're my favorite person," she stood and cleared the kitchen table.

Casey moved to the bedroom, sitting on the bed and pulling on Olivia's sweatshirt that she'd been wearing the night before, then snuggled under the blankets.

Olivia put the dishes in the sink to soak walking back into her bedroom and leaning against the wall. "I really am sorry. _If_ we get that far, I promise you'll be the only one I talk to about it," she whispered.

Casey wiped her tears on the sleeve of the shirt.

Olivia sat beside her on the bed, rubbing her back.

Her tears fell harder, not really about Olivia anymore, but about the accident and her friend's death.

"Casey..." she laid beside her, wrapping her arms around her."I really am sorry."

Her arms wrapped limply around her.

"...But this isn't about that, is it?" she asked, wrapping her arms around her.

"He was the only person I told about you, and he would look at photos of you and listen to all my stories."

"..Sounds nice. Glad you had someone to talk to."

"I said I had to see you. He was driving me to see you!"

"Shhh... He sounds nice..."

"He said…he said we were soul mates."

She sighed, stroking her cheek. "Is that what you think too?"

"He said I tried so hard to push you away, but it didn't work, that you must think we are."

"Well, soul mate is... a little strong, but I do believe we were supposed to end up like we are. Or at least I hoped we would. Some days I didn't know."

"He said I should forget my father and come back here."

"He's right. You should have your own life."

"Now he's dead because I wanted to see you...and my father wouldn't even let me go to his funeral."

"Shhh, it's not your fault. It was his choice. He knew how much you wanted to see me...how much you love me."

"...Why didn't you come to see me, Olivia?"

"Every time I planned to, we had another case. I tried, so hard. Work just got in the way. I wanted to... missed you every single day."

"Just not enough to take time off?"

"I couldn't take time off. Hardly had a moment's peace...except when you called."

"You've got time off now."

"You're here with me though, so I don't need to come see you."

She nodded, then lowered her eyes.

"What?"

"…Can I be alone for a while?

She nodded. "I'd really rather not when you're so upset, but yeah, I'll...wash the dishes. If you need me..." she kissed her cheek and stood.

Casey curled into the pillow.

She stroked her cheek. "Love you." She washed, dried and put away the dishes before lying on the couch.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Reviews: Kikilia14 & tummer22

Please R&R!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


End file.
